Eat Me, Drink Me
by GiselleJJ
Summary: Tudo parece tão mais simples quando se é adolescente. E tudo é mais simples ainda quando se tem os rostinhos mais lindos dentre os amigos, dignos de capas como Vogue. Quem precisa se preocupar com o futuro quando se tem pais ricos e uma herança quilométrica, apartamentos mais caros de Manhattan com vista para o Central Park?
1. Prólogo

Blair estava se sentindo linda antes de sair de casa, a nova blusa branca de gola em V tinha lhe caído super bem, mas agora se sentia mais feia que uma velha depois da sexta plástica.

Quem não se sentiria assim perto de Serena?

– Você não sente falta do Nate? – perguntou Serena à morena distraída a seu lado.

Elas estavam sentadas lado a lado no Central Park, absortas demais em seus cigarros e em suas conversas para ligarem para a grama que pinicava suas pernas.

Absortas demais, até, para notarem que todos homens que passavam pareciam se sentir obrigados a olhar para Serena. O que ela tinha? Não era mais que uma adolescente normal sentada na grama verde com as pernas esticadas e o rosto sonhador e distraído voltado para o alto. Sem duvidas isso seria uma cena normal se não fossem suas pernas longas e expostas pela saia pregueada serem lindas, o cabelo louro claro cintilando na luz do sol quente ou pelo fato do azul de seus olhos de cílios longos serem tão profundos e escuros na medida certa.

Quem notaria a garota morena do lado dela?

– Sinto – respondeu Blair, se obrigando a parar de olhar para Serena. – Mas foi melhor assim. Nós nunca combinamos muito.

Blair tinha terminado com Nate, ou melhor, ele tinha terminado com ela. Mas seria menos humilhante se Serena não ficasse sabendo dessa parte da história. Ele tinha alegado querer mais liberdade, é assim com a maioria dos homens. Pelo menos ele não a traiu, até onde se sabe.

– Aposto que ele está com ciúmes do Brandon – riu Serena enquanto puxava mais um trago do seu mais novo cigarro favorito. – Blair, você é uma _vaca_ por estar ficando com o novo amigo do Nate!

As duas riram, simplesmente era tão bom ficarem juntas que Blair nem se preocupava em falar em seu ex. Era como se sua melhor amiga fosse sua cura para aquela festa de borboletas que se criava em sua barriga quando lembrava de Nate.

– Minha mãe estava querendo viajar para algum lugar na semana que vem, como sempre fazemos no meio do ano...

– Ah, não! – interrompeu Serena. – Você vai ficar aqui, não é?

– Na verdade eu estava pensando em te chamar para ir junto. Se você for não vai ser chato, podemos sair do hotel de noite e irmos para algumas festas.

Serena torceu o nariz perfeito e reto para as palavras de Blair. Por um lado seria ruim ter de perder as festas que sempre rolavam em Manhattan, mas por outro lado a idéia de sair da mesmice de sempre e conhecer gente nova era tentadora.

– Pensando bem, até que não parece ser chato.


	2. A arte de ficar chapado

– Não, Suíça de novo não! – berrou a mãe de Brandon para seu marido.

– Onde então, Anna?

– Algum lugar longe da praia, tudo que consigo lá é ficar vermelho – interrompeu-os Brandon, o filho único do casal.

A família Lambert estava reunida na mesa da sala de jantar da enorme cobertura comendo o café da manhã como uma perfeita família feliz faria.

A sala de jantar era tão suntuosa quanto o restante do apartamento. As paredes daquele aposento não tinham quadros, o revestimento de carvalho era bonito demais para precisar de algum enfeite. Uma enorme lareira que nunca fora usada antes jazia na extremidade do cômodo, era tão inútil quanto a mesa comprida em que a pequena família estava sentada fazendo o desjejum.

Nem Brandon nem seu pai sabiam porque Anna tinha inventado de fingir que eles eram uma família normal logo aquele dia.

O Sr. Lambert apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e se limitou a olhar para o rosto magro da mulher. Seus olhos cinzentos denunciando que já estava perdendo a paciência. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa paciente, o que era estranho para um advogado. Tinha se arrumado cedo naquela manhã, já vestira o terno e já tinha dado um jeito no cabelo, como se ele realmente precisasse pentear aqueles fios sedosos que seu filho herdara.

– Por que não deixamos as chaves da casa de Sun Valley com Brandon e vamos para Califórnia?

Anna ergueu as finas sobrancelhas negras para o marido, uma expressão de terror se formando no rosto esquelético da morena. Uma reação completamente diferente da de Brandon, cujos olhos cor de grafite pareciam brilhar em expectativa.

– Ele vai destruir a casa!

– Ei! – ofendeu-se Brandon.

– Lembra quando ele deu uma festa enquanto viajávamos para Paris? Quase destruiu a casa, tivemos que trocar todos os móveis e pagar aquela multa gigante pelas reclamações dos visinhos... Tinham adolescentes _transando_ na nossa banheira, Jean! E o vaso chinês que você tanto adorava...

– Eu paguei por ele – interrompeu Brandon, o rosto fingidamente arrependido tentando camuflar a vontade de rir daquelas lembranças. Aquilo é que tinha sido festa, Manhattan nunca esqueceria.

– Isso foi há anos atrás, agora ele está com 19 anos, na faculdade, não vai fazer uma coisa dessas novamente. Essa idade já passou.

Jean lançou uma piscadela para o filho sem que a mulher percebesse. Ele era como o filho, um cretino. E pensava como o filho: Para que ter dinheiro se não pode se divertir?

É, a amante dele que o diga.

– Tudo bem – se rendeu Anna. – Por que não chama sua namorada, Brandie?

Ele olhou para a mãe, se ela não tivesse tocado naquele assunto sem duvidas ele reclamaria por ter sido chamado de "Brandie". Alexia, quase tinha se esquecido dela.

– Os pais dela não deixariam – respondeu antes de morder uma torrada e se levantar da mesa. – Acho que vou chamar o Nate, Anthony e mais alguns amigos.

Brandon atravessou a porta e logo em seguida o Sr. Lambert se levantou.

– Acha mesmo sensato? – perguntou a ex modelo ao marido.

– Claro, acho que devemos confiar mais no Brandon. Afinal, ele é o filho perfeito, fico feliz em dizer que ele deixou de ser o vagabundo de antes e tomou um rumo na vida. Devemos nos sentir orgulhosos por ele, não vê como ele está se saindo bem na faculdade?

Anna assentiu, não tinha o que reclamar do filho. Ele tinha notas ótimas, tinha amizades boas e ainda namorava com a filha de sua grande amiga de infância. Ela não podia ter pedido filho melhor.

Não é impressionante como os pais são os únicos que não enxergam as pestes que seus filhos são?

Naquele mesmo instante, Nate e Anthony estavam na varanda dos Archibald esperando Brandon para o ritual mais sagrado dos três; fumar maconha.

E como sempre, um dos três se atrasava e perdia o começo, a melhor parte.

– Deve ser ele – falou Nate ao ouvir a campainha da casa tocar. Passou o baseado já pela metade para Anthony e se levantou do chão.

Eles estavam sozinhos em casa, do contrario não estariam fumando na varanda da sala. Então o próprio filho do dono da casa teve que atender a porta. Estranho ele nunca ter feito isso antes em sua própria casa, não que ele se lembrasse no momento.

– Brand – cumprimentou Nate ao abrir a porta de entrada do apartamento.

– Já está assim? – riu o ruivo ao entrar na casa do amigo.

Referia-se aos olhos verdes de Nate, espremidos e vermelhos por culpa da maconha.

Foi como sempre, eles foram falando cada vez menos enquanto fumavam. Cada um sofria um efeito diferente quando ficava chapado. Nate ficava lento, Anthony via graça em tudo, e Brandon ficava elétrico algumas vezes e avoado em outras.

– O que vai fazer com a Blair? – perguntou Nate à Brandon quebrando o silêncio.

– Como assim? – Brandon estava distraído demais com o vento batendo nas árvores lá em baixo que não conseguia ouvir bem o que Nate dizia. Estava ocupado demais sentindo o carinho do vento em seus cabelos de fios finos.

– Não acha que ela está gostando de você?

De repente o vento parou de tomar a concentração dele. A voz de Nate não pareceu fazer muito sentido no vácuo de sua cabeça, assim como suas palavras pareceram estranhas sendo o foco de sua atenção chapada.

– Responda você – disse Brandon, a voz arrastada e lerda. – Conhece ela melhor que eu.

Nate voltou a olhar para frente. Estaria ele se arrependendo de ter deixado Blair? Não tinha parado para pensar nisso antes, mas não tinha outra explicação a não ser essa. Ela estava com outra pessoa, parecia ter superado melhor que ele o término da relação, mas e ele? Ele mesmo ainda estava sozinho, logo ele, que sempre podia escolher quando o assunto era mulher.

– Cara, você já não tem uma namorada? – perguntou Anthony, pela primeira vez em que botou a maconha para os pulmões sem rir.

– É outra história – respondeu Brandon.

Será que todo mundo tinha que lembrar da Lexi hoje?

Nate franziu o cenho, absorvendo com dificuldade o que estavam falando.

Ele não estava com a Blair, não sabia se queria mesmo estar ou não. Mas sem duvidas não queria vê-la sendo usada como passa tempo para alguém, mesmo que esse "alguém" fosse um amigo. Iria fazer algo em relação a isso, era o certo a se fazer...

– Meus pais vão me dar a chave da casa de Sun Valley nesta semana, vão deixar a casa só para mim. Eu estava pensando em chamar vocês mais algumas garotas para irem junto, o que acham?

– Ótimo! Vamos poder fumar com liberdade e depois esquiar chapados e bêbados de vinho – maravilhou-se Anthony só em pensar na possibilidade de passar semanas sem parar para ficar sóbrio.

A concentração de Nate fora interrompida pela voz de Anthony e sua idéia maravilhosa das férias perfeitas. Nate olhou de Anthony, o loiro desleixado, e Brandon, o ruivo modelo da Diesel e sonho de consumo das meninas da Constance, assim como ele mesmo.

– Merda – murmurou.

– O que? – perguntou Anthony voltando a ter um ataque de risos.

– Esqueci o que eu estava pensando.

– Então não devia ser importante – concluiu Brandon.

–É.


	3. , Drogas e Rock'n'roll

Era meio surreal para Nate acreditar no quanto o tempo passava rápido e vazio por seus olhos quando se estava longe de Blair. Não que ele se importasse com isso, claro. Talvez ele só precisasse de mais maconha.

Nate, Anthony e Brandon estavam no carro azul marinho esportivo a caminho de Sun Valley há um tempo considerável. Mesmo que o carro fosse do pai de Anthony, quem o dirigia era Nate enquanto os outros rapazes puxavam um baseado no banco de trás e cantavam em voz alta musicas velhas famosas e toscas.

Não demoraram a chegar a Sun Valley, pelo menos não para Nate. Provavelmente nem Brand ou Anthony tinham sentido o tempo passar lentamente, estavam se divertindo demais fumando maconha para notar alguma coisa, poderia explodir uma terceira guerra mundial que eles nem notariam desde que o carro não fosse atingido por uma explosão gigante de filmes como 007 ou Missão Impossível.

Aos poucos a paisagem foi mudando, e logo as mansões de madeira foram aparecendo e o monte branco de neve tornava-se cada vez mais próximo atrás das mansões. Suas encostas robustas deixando bem visíveis as pistas de esqui bem cuidadas e logo abaixo o bosque denso e verde. Era até possível ver a trilha de esquiadores descendo a encosta branca em ziguezague, reduzidos a minúsculos pontinhos.

– É aqui, cara – anunciou a voz chapada de Brandon juntamente com um tapa pesado no ombro de Nate.

A casa era enorme assim como as que a cercavam e feita de madeira assim como as demais. Não tinha grades na entrada nem paredes que escondessem sua propriedade.

Nate manobrou o carro de modo que parassem em frente a robusta casa rústica.

Anthony deixou escapar um guincho animado ao colocar os pés fora do carro, e Brandon riu. Não era grande coisa para eles, ambos tinham casas grandes e tanto dinheiro quanto a família de Brandon, mas uma casa daquele tamanho tão longe de onde moravam era um exagero, com certeza fora idéia da mãe consumista de Brandon.

O ruivo rodou a chave na porta e entrou no vestíbulo gigante da casa de madeira. Parecia ainda maior por dentro do que por fora, talvez por culpa do teto estupidamente alto.

Anthony e Brandon mal esperaram por Nate antes de correr para a sala de estar e se jogarem no sofá rústico de couro preto e ligar a televisão de plasma na MTV hits ao som, pelo incrível que pareça, de AC/DC.

– Tem cerveja? – perguntou Nate tendo que berrar para ser ouvido por Brand em meio ao solo de guitarra que berrava nos alto falantes espalhados e camuflados pela sala.

– Por ali – Gesticulou com a mão para uma extremidade da sala em direção a uma porta de madeira.

– Quando vamos chamar algumas garotas? – perguntou Anthony abaixando o som da televisão para ser ouvido. – Tem muito homem aqui.

– Não estou a fim de ter de chamar a Lexi...

– Lexi?

– Alexia, minha namorada – explicou Brandon, como se fosse óbvio.

– Então chame a Blair, quem sabe ela não vem com aquela loira gata, a Serena.

Nate estava cruzando a porta da cozinha, os ouvidos tentando ao máximo se livrar da barulheira vinda das caixas de som da sala.

Não tinha cerveja na geladeira, apenas garrafas fechadas de bebidas fortes demais que definitivamente não combinavam com seu estado aéreo. Em vez disso achou uma garrafa de vinho tinto já aberta na porta da geladeira da família alcoólatra. Claro que ele não pensou duas vezes em pega-la, Brandon não se importaria.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça jeans desbotada logo quando o primeiro gole de vinho lhe encheu a boca. "Blair", estava escrito no visor do celular prateado. Era só o que faltava.

Teve que tomar mais uns goles do vinho para ter cabeça para controlar a voz ao falar com ela. Tudo bem que eles tinham terminado, mas ele tinha prometido para ela que não fumaria mais.

– Alô? – atendeu ele esperando que sua voz não estivesse tão lenta quanto ele achava.

– Nate! – berrou uma voz do outro lado da linha. Uma voz que não era de Blair.

– Serena?

– Os pais de Blair nos deixaram ficar aqui nessas férias e adivinha... – o suspense forçado em sua voz era latente. – Podemos fazer o que quisermos!

Nate riu da empolgação de Serena. A podia imaginar perfeitamente do outro lado da linha com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Era impossível não a amar.

– Estou em Sun Valley na casa dos pais de Brandon. Acho que não vamos poder nos ver nessas férias...

– Já está de larica? - Um Brandon descabelado e estúpidamente risonho entrou na cozinha sem que Nate notasse. – É mulher?

– Quem está aí? – perguntou Serena antes que Nate tirasse o aparelho do ouvido.

– É – respondeu de má vontade. Não queria que Brandon roubasse Serena também, já bastava ter feito isso com Blair.

Um sorriso digno de um Chuk Bass despudorado iluminou-se no rosto de Brandon. Era como se aquela confirmação o tivesse livrado da lentidão que o possuía.

Nate mal percebeu quando Brandon tinha arrancado o celular de sua mão. Será que a vaga menção do sexo feminino já o deixava elétrico?

– Oi – tagarelou Brand ao celular de Nate.

Era óbvio que Nate não tinha gostado de ter o celular raptado daquela forma, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Fora o anfitrião que tinha feito aquilo.

– Então por que não passam aqui? Podem ficar em um dos quartos de visitas sem problema algum – A voz de Brandon nunca pareceu tão educada quanto naquela frase. Nate revirou os olhos verdes com a cena triste de Brand falando com Serena.

Se fechou, não ouviu mais nada que saía da boca do amigo enquanto bebia direto da garrafa o vinho seco. Só parou para pensar nas palavras que tinha ouvido goladas depois.

Brandon tinha dito "passam"? Quer dizer, no plural?

– Cara, chamou só Serena, certo? – perguntou ele logo que Brandon desligou o celular e o entregou.

– Claro que não – riu ele, mais uma vez com aquele jeito irritante de que falava o óbvio carregado na voz. – Blair virá com ela e com sorte mais umas amigas.

Nate afundou. Foi preciso respirar fundo para livrar-se da cara de decepção que se formara em seu rosto. Não tinha visto Blair desde que tinha terminado com ela e sinceramente não sabia qual seria sua reação se visse sua ex namorada, aquela que ele achava que seria a mulher perfeita para ele, se agarrando com um dos seus melhores amigos.

– Isso vai ser estranho...

– Que nada. Você nem gostava dela.

Era claro que Nate gostava de Blair! Mesmo que a tivesse traído algumas vezes isso não mudava nada. Ele era homem, certo? Homens simplesmente precisam de sexo, coisa que Blair não oferecia, _ainda._


	4. Um cristal perdido entre os diamantes

– Eu não vou olhar para a cara do Nate!

Serena já estava farta de ouvir Blair repetir a mesma coisa pela milésima vez, e como se não bastasse ela estava berrando.

– Seu ruivo gato vai estar lá – instigou Serena. – Eu sei que você está louca para ver a cara de Nate enquanto fica com ele.

Blair bufou. Estava sentada na cama de Serena enquanto a olhava encher a mala Louis Vuitton com as roupas mais variadas.

Estava louca para usar seus sapatinhos novos da Fendi na frente de Nate, na verdade comprara aqueles sapatos com a intenção de surpreendê-lo. Como se ficar com seu mais novo amigo não fosse surpresa o suficiente.

– Não quero machucar aquele babaca.

– Seria realmente crueldade se você fizesse isso. Ele era tão gentil enquanto estavam juntos...

Blair fuzilou a nuca loira de Serena enquanto ela revirava seu armário.

Nate? Gentil? Elas não podiam estar falando do mesmo Nate. O Nate do vídeo no Central Park beijando a bunda de uma caloura peituda e nanica? Não foi preciso lembrar mais para Blair se decidir.

– Tudo bem então – Levantou-se da cama. – Eu vou. Mas não vou olhar para a cara dele _de verdade_.

Resolveram não passar na casa de Blair. Não seria a primeira vez que ela usaria as roupas de Serena. Elas queriam chegar antes da noite em Sun Valley.

A mãe de Serena tinha pedido que o motorista as levasse. Era super conveniente que ela fosse tão liberal, chegava até a ser desinteressada.

– O que estamos esperando exatamente? – perguntou Blair apressada enquanto socava o salto alto no piso da sala de Serena.

– Bom... – começou ela meio hesitante. – Como você estava meio indecisa se ia ou não eu acabei chamando uma pessoa para ir conosco...

Blair não precisou perguntar quem. Serena via a pergunta por trás da cara de assassina de Blair. Ela roeu a unha perfeitamente pintada de creme, a culpa e a vontade de rir crescendo em si.

– Jenny.

Os olhos azuis de Blair se arregalaram em ódio, ou será por surpresa? Bom, vindo da patricinha assassina de Manhattan era certo que era ódio.

– A piranha pirralha que Nate pegou?

– Acho que sim...

Blair gritaria se estivessem em sua casa, mas a voz da mãe de Serena ao telefone a fez lembrar de seus modos.

– Você não...

O interfone tocou antes que Blair terminasse a frase. Claro que Serena não esperou que a empregada atendesse, tinha sido salva pelo gongo e não iria perder a oportunidade de sair da frente de Blair antes que ela surtasse.

– Diga que já estamos descendo – Blair ouviu a voz da amiga falando ao interfone com o porteiro.

– Ela chegou e o motorista já deve estar lá em baixo – anunciou ela sem obter resposta.

As duas se despediram da mãe de Serena com um breve abraço e passaram pela porta, cada uma carregando duas malas idênticas lotadas de roupas e sapatos.

Blair não abriu a boca para falar nada enquanto o elevador descia. Sabia que se abrisse a boca seria para xingar Serena.

– Serena!

Jennifer não agüentava mais tentar esconder a felicidade dentro de si. Ela ia sair com a garota mais cool que ela conhecia. Não era uma menina de sorte?

Blair não deixou de reparar nas roupas de tecido vagabundo que ela usava enquanto Serena a abraçava com mais empolgação que o necessário. Carregava uma mala que mais parecia uma sacola de compras cinza e deformada.

– Oi – cumprimentou Jenny para Blair de longe.

Ela não sabia que Blair, a mais piranha da Constance, iria com elas também. Por um momento sentiu que suas férias estavam perdidas, mas logo lembrou que Serena estava ao lado quando esta lhe empurrou para a saída do prédio onde um carro preto as esperava. Tudo ficaria bem se Serena estivesse por perto.

Blair não falou com Jenny. Ainda queria demais xingar Serena para abrir a boca e sair qualquer outra coisa. Então tudo que fez foi lançar um sorriso forçado para a baixinha de cabelos crespos a sua frente.

No carro não foi diferente. Blair não abrira a boca por nada, na verdade nem desviou os olhos da janela enquanto Serena e Jenny não paravam de tagarelar.

– Quem vai estar lá? – perguntou Jenny, a costumeira animação na voz mal disfarçada em tédio.

– Anthony, Nate e Brand – Era impossível não notar que Serena tentou falar o nome de Nate com certa rapidez.

Jenny congelou em êxtase. Nate estaria lá. Fora tão complicado para ela esquecer das poucas semanas em que eles estavam saindo, ainda tinha os quadros que ela mesma tinha pintado do rosto dele no quarto em um canto.

Mas isso era o de menos. Não precisava dar mais que um oi para ele. O que a assustava era Brandon, o ruivo modelo da Diesel que tinha fotos só de calça jeans espalhadas pela cidade em ônibus e outdoors. Ele não parecia ser nada simpático. Como alguém tão bonito poderia ser simpático? A única exceção era Serena e talvez Nate.

– Pode parar nesse posto? Quero comprar cigarros. – Finalmente Blair abrira a boca.

A viajem continuou com o forte cheiro de cigarro pairando no carro. Serena também estava fumando um dos cigarros mentolados de Blair, Jenny, que queria parecer maior também tinha acendido um mas logo o jogou fora. Era um tanto complicado tentar se igualar a Serena e Blair entre tosses convulsivas.


	5. Nosso grande amigo tinto

– Não quebrem nada - falou Brandon antes de fechar a porta do banheiro atrás de si. Ele teve que gritar para ser ouvido, a casa era grande de mais e o banheiro em que tinha preparado seu banho era longe da sala de estar.  
Tinha deixado a gigante banheira de mármore escuro enchendo enquanto bebia vinho com Anthony na sala.  
Por algum motivo Nate estava um saco. Nunca o tinha visto de cara amarrada com algo, muito menos quando estava chapado.  
Brandon arrancou a camiseta polo verde e a jogou em algum lugar atrás da privada do enorme banheiro. Estava descabelado, com discretas olheiras sob os olhos e seu leve bronzeado o tinha abandonado de vez. Mas ainda assim era impossível contestar sua perfeição. Ele olhava para o espelho com seus olhos grafite para o corpo branquelo e bem malhado. Era impossível não se comparar a Nate, todos faziam isso, como ele mesmo não faria?  
Perguntou-se se Blair preferia seus olhos cinzentos aos verdes de Nate, se alguém iria preferir o corpo de Nate ao dele, ou os cabelos castanhos mel aos ruivos em vermelho vivo dele.  
Anthony estava enrolando mais um pouco de maconha no papel de seda enquanto tentava sustentar uma conversa com o Nate calado e distante que estava sentado de qualquer jeito no sofá de couro preto da sala.  
– Você precisa se animar.  
Nathaniel não o estava realmente ouvindo. A verdade era que ele estava muito lento por culpa da droga e da garrafa de vinho que ainda estava em sua mão pela metade. Até o negro fazendo propaganda daquele grill que ninguém realmente usava parecia prender mais sua atenção que Anthony.  
– Está assim só porque o Brand está pegando a Blair, né? - Insistiu ele, o zippo acendendo a maconha mal enrolada. - Cara, não entendo porque está assim por isso já que foi você mesmo que terminou com a Blair. Sem falar que é claro que eles não vão ficar juntos por muito tempo, olhe só para o Brandon, ele é galinha de mais e a Blair não vai aturar isso.  
Um longo suspiro fez o peito de Nate subir e descer. Era meio complicado entender bem como uma pessoa tão bonita poderia ficar triste por um término. As garotas de Manhattan poderiam fazer algo como um fã clube para Nate de tão viciadas nele, tudo que ele precisa fazer é escolher com qual delas ficar, não que elas se importassem mesmo se ele ficasse com todas ou não.  
– Só é meio complicado engolir isso - Sua voz estava rouca por ter ficado calado pelo que pareciam horas. - Eu sei que não tenho mais nada com a Blair e o Brandon pode fazer da vida dele o que bem entender... Mas na minha frente não seria algo como falta de respeito?  
Anthony riu em uma série de gargalhadas. Nate não o culpou, o que ele tinha falado tinha mesmo soado idiota e a maconha tinha o dom de fazer Anthony rir de tudo. Ele mesmo riria se encontrasse algo engraçado, simplesmente sabia que apenas uma risada que saísse de sua própria boca desencadearia uma falsa felicidade tão consistente quanto a que Anthony estava sentindo.  
O som alto de uma campainha que Nate nem sabia que existia encheu a casa, era um som suave, mas o que o fez pular fora o sentimento complexo que a incredulidade em sua falta de sorte o tinha metido.  
Anthony não tinha captado o olhar de súplica de Nate, estava ocupado demais sentando no chão e fumando para olhar para o amigo abraçado a garrafa de vinho.  
Nate se levantou e foi até a porta, sabia que se não o fizesse Brandon o faria vestindo nada mais que apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura.  
Deu de cara com uma menina baixinha quando abriu a porta de carvalho, a reconheceu pelos cabelos crespos cor de palha.  
– Jeanny.  
Ele tentou sorrir para ela, o mínimo que a educação pedia. Mas isso não diminuiu a vergonha que Jenny sentiu quando ele errou seu apelido.  
Serena como sempre estava linda e receptiva. Correu até Nate deixando as malas para que o motorista carregasse e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Nate.  
– Natie - Ele adorava quando ela o chamava daquele modo, soava tão carinhosamente. - Que cara é essa! Começaram a se entorpecer sem nós?  
Ele riu, não havia pessoa na terra que não se envolvesse com o jeito carinhoso e charmoso de Serena.  
Não demorou muito para que seus olhos encontrassem Blair. Ela estava distante, parecia mais frágil que o normal pelo modo que seus cabelos castanhos claros e lisos desciam por seus ombros. Estava linda, mais bonita do que Nate lembrava que fosse.  
De repente seus olhos encontraram os dele e um sorriso miúdo apareceu discreto naqueles lábios em rosa.  
– Oi.


	6. Pecado maior que esse?

Jenny foi a primeira a entrar na casa, e também a única a realmente se impressionar com seu tamanho e luxo.

Serena estava ocupada demais agarrada ao pescoço de Nate para olhar em volta e Blair estava altamente concentrada em ignorar o fato de ter entrado em um lugar com Jenny sendo sua companhia mais fiel já que sua melhor amiga estava ocupada se afogando em sua simpatia.

O motorista vinha logo atrás carregando as malas, todas menos a de Jenny já que ela própria carregava a sua.

Nate tomou as malas do motorista quando teve oportunidade de soltar Serena de si e sumiu nas escadas. Não sabia ao certo onde ficavam os quartos, mas aceitaria se perder na casa para poder se livrar de Blair.

Jogou as malas no primeiro quarto vazio que viu e em seguida jogou a si próprio sobre a cama macia e bem arrumada, as mãos sobre os olhos irritados.

Não tinha idéia do quanto seria complicado ver Blair, e agora que a tinha encarado pela primeira vez depois do término sabia o quanto seria difícil vê-la com Brandon.

Será que ele não pensava que seria difícil para a Jenny vê-lo depois de ter recebido um fora dele por ela ter se apaixonado demais?

Se pôs de pé com mais desleixo do que o pretendido e obrigou seu corpo a seguir a rota de volta a sala, ao som louco de musicas de batidas fortes vindas da televisão.

Não importa se tivesse que beber todos vinhos dos pais de Brandon ou se tivesse que fumar todo estoque de maconha da semana, ele iria encarar aquele problema de frente.

Serena estava com o controle da televisão, a cabeleira loira funcionando como um imã para os olhos drogados de Anthony. Era como se Blair e Jenny não estivessem ali, como se a perna de Jenny não estivesse roçando na sua ou se o decote que Blair usava não fosse fundo o suficiente para perder os olhos.

– Que merda de MTV – cochichou Serena enquanto tirava da musica melosa que tinha começado a tocar. - Nate, trás algo para bebermos.

Nate mal tinha pisado na sala quando Serena falou com ele, mas não tinha se sentido mal pela ordem, sentia-se até grato.

Pegou mais uma das garrafas de vinho tinto da geladeira e voltou para a sala. Tinha se esquecido do quão complicado era andar quando seus pés não sabiam mais o que era uma linha reta.

Não fora Serena que tinha estendido a mão para pegar a garrafa, fora Anthony que tinha feito questão de abri-la para ela. Era engraçado o modo com que ele lutava para entender como o saca rolhas funcionava só para dar em cima dela.

Blair deixou por mais uma vez seus olhos passarem por Nate. Sabia que ele estava drogado e isso só a lembrava do quanto ele era mentiroso. Na verdade ele nem parecia bem, estava com o semblante exausto e com os olhos fundos demais, como se tivesse chorado bastante.

Cruzou e descruzou as pernas como uma verdadeira galinha faria, mas é claro que aquele gesto não ficaria vulgar em suas pernas, o olhar que Jenny a tinha lançado por uma fração de segundos fora só inveja.

– Onde está o Brand? - perguntou Blair, os olhos voltados para Nate.

Tinha noção que aquilo tinha sido um golpe baixo, mas afinal, ele merecia aquilo por ter terminado com ela.

– No banho – respondeu ele. Na verdade não tinha demorado tanto para responder, estava ciente de que algo assim aconteceria, sabia que Blair faria qualquer coisa para o irritar por ter fumado mais uma vez.

– E o banheiro, onde fica?

Nate apontou para o corredor que se estendia além da sala sem olhar para Blair ao fazê-lo. Não queria poder pensar no que Brandon seria capaz de fazer com ela se ninguém mais estivesse por perto.

Mas ele não faria nada que Blair não quisesse, drogado ou não. Não é?

Blair levantou-se e segui para a direção em que Nate tinha apontado com tanto desleixo. Seus saltos verniz fazendo barulho conforme ela passava.

Tudo que teve que fazer para achar o banheiro foi seguir o som da água caindo. A porta estava entreaberta.

Ela parou em frente a porta como se abri-la não fosse algo tão simples como parecia. Ajeitou o cabelo espalhou o brilho nos lábios por mais uma vez antes de dar três batidinhas na porta.

– Cai fora.

– Sou eu.

– Blair?

Ela não respondeu a pergunta retórica, simplesmente ficou parada atrás da porta a tempo de ouvir a água da banheira do outro lado da parede ser agitada quando Brandon saiu desta.

Com um solavanco ele abriu a porta. O desconcerto no sorriso perfeito era óbvio por ter pensado que ela era um de seus amigos.

Brandon se aproximou e pousou um breve beijo na boca de Blair, mais uma vez experimentando aquele brilho labial que ele aprendera a adorar.

Não foi preciso dizer nada, Brandon deu passagem para Blair passar pela porta e ela fez isso sem hêsito aparente.

Ele vestia apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, tinha realmente acabado de sair do banho. E Blair não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do corpo dele. Será que ele tinha noção do quanto era bonito?

Ele se sentou na borda da enorme banheira de mármore e deixou Blair à vontade para fazer o que quisesse.

Ela sabia o quanto seu cabelo ficaria cheio com o vapor que varria o ar do banheiro, mas sabia também que o enorme espelho embaçado refletindo apenas seus corpos turvos era o melhor incentivo que ela podia achar para se juntar a ele na banheira. Por algum motivo aquilo a tinha _excitado_.

Viu nos olhos cinzentos dele a surpresa quando ela mesma tirou seu casaco e se mostrou apenas de sutiã por baixo dele. Mas nenhum dos dois ousou interromper com um comentário. Ele estava chapado mas ainda assim conseguia enxergar Blair tão gata como era, e no momento, prestes a tirar a roupa.


	7. Coisas que poucos lembrarão

O que ninguém além dos usuários sabe é que a maconha é realmente intensa. Se você tiver um momento feliz enquanto está chapado ele será duplicado, mas se você tiver um sentimento não tão agradável... A cara de cachorrinho abandonado de Nate dizia o quanto maconha mais tristeza poderia ser cruciante. Pobre Nate, sentado em um canto com sua garrafa de vinho com os olhos inutilmente voltados para a TV sem que ninguém o notasse. Bom, ninguém além de Jennifer.  
Serena o notaria, ela era simplesmente a melhor pessoa do mundo quando a questão era Nathaniel, mas digamos que aquela bolha de impolgação que sempre a cercava não a deixava captar a tristeza alheia em certas ocasiões. A bajulação de Anthony a estava sufocando, pelo que parecia. E o humor inabalável que Serena expressava parecia provar que até mesmo ela com aquele brilho ofuscante não dispensava uma injeção de alto estima como aquela.  
Jenny tinha feito as sobrancelhas, depilado as pernas do modo mais doloroso que já foi inventado e tinha feito escova no cabelo crespo e mesmo assim ela nem teve a oportunidade de ver o verde dos olhos de Nate fixos nela. Ela estava consciente de que Serena van der Woodsen estava a seu lado a deixando completamente em segundo plano, mas o que era mais estranho era que Nate parecia triste demais até para olhar para o lado.  
Estava abalado. E homens só se abalam daquela forma quando são trocados. Quem sabe Nate não precisasse de consolo? Jenny poderia oferecer um ombro amigo, isso é, se Nate não o ignorasse e fosse direto para seu sutiã 42. Ok, talvez isso tenha sido grosseiro demais da minha parte. Mas não restam dúvidas de que ato como esse seria possivel depois daquele vídeo de Nate abaixando as calças de Jenny em pleno Central Park que caiu na internet.  
Ela não precisou de muito tempo para reunir coragem até se levantar do sofá e ir até a poltrona de couro preto em que Nate se sentava esparramado. Garota nenhuma resistiria olhar aquele lindo rostinho tão abatido sem fazer nada. Talvez o pouco do vinho que Serena a tinha obrigado a tomar também a tivesse ajudado a fazer suas pernas andarem até ele.  
Ela não sabia o que falar, o que já a estava deixando nervosa já que o numero de passos até chegar a poltrona onde Nate se sentava era quase nulo. Sentiu o nó de nersosismo se formar na garganta quando os olhos verdes como esmeraldas de Nate voltaram-se para ela. Aquele verde era tão bonito e brilhante que ela mal reparou no vermelho que o cercava.  
– Se eu fosse você pararia de beber isso - disse ela sem saber exatamente o que tinha falado. As palavras irromperam por sua boca pela pressão que aquele olhar a proporcionava, a beleza chapada e triste de Nate a deixava intimidada e nervosa.  
Nate olhou-a sem realmente enxergar. Mas que porra ela tinha falado? Precisou de um tempo para reconhecer aquela menina baixinha e peituda que parecia tão imóvel e tensa a sua frente que ele chegou a se perguntar se ela estava mesmo respirando.  
Tomou um longo gole da garrafa de vinho. Não que ele estivesse deixando de lado o conselho bobo de Jenny, ele simplesmente não estava em condições de decifrar a frase rápida e trôpega dela. Foi enquanto o vinho pré-historiacamente caro descia por sua garganta que ele em fim notou o plano de Brandon. Blair e Brandon, Serena e Anthony, e ele e Jenny. Não sabia se isso tinha sido gentil da parte do amigo ou não.  
Quem sabe um sincero pedido de desculpas por estar arrancando as roupas de sua ex no banheiro?  
– Você poderia ser uma modelo da Victoria's Secret com esses peitões - gritou Serena do outro lado da sala fazendo Anthony ter uma espéssie de convulção de tanto rir.  
Era claro que Serena não tinha apunhalado o minúsculo ego de Jenny por querer, qualquer um que olhasse para ela enquanto ria saberia que não tinha sido por mal.  
– Claro que não - disse Anthony entre risos. - Nenhuma modelo tem peitos desse tamanho! A única revista que trabalharia com isso seria a Playboy!  
Jenny se encolheu quase imperceptivelmente com a observação grosseira do rapaz que passava o braço em torno de Serena. Se ele não estivese certo talvez ela responderia. Mas quem ela estava tentando enganar? Era a palavra da filha do artista falhido contra a do maurucinho podre de rico e prodigio de socialite que provavelmente morava em uma cobertura dez vezes maior que a sua casa.  
– Vai se foder, Anthony.  
Jenny voltou a olhar para Nate, a figura bela e esparramada na poltrona preta a sua frente. Ele não estava rindo, tampouco tinha dito aquilo em tom de brincadeira. Ele estava falando _sério.  
_Nate levantou-se da poltrona, com certa dificuldade devo acrescentar, e segurou Jenny pela mão miúda.  
Os dois sairam da sala por uma porta lateral que dava para a área da piscina. Serena observou os dois do sofá até que a porta de correr de vidro se fechasse novamente. Teria levantado e os seguido se não fosse pelo braço pesado de Anthony em volta de sua cintura.  
É, S, o jeito é beber.

Jenny estava sentada à mesa de mármore branco com guarda-sol vermelho próximo a piscina. Tendo a grama bem aparada a sua volta, o cheiro da roseira da mãe de Brandon e apenas a mesa entre ela e Nate, ninguém mais por perto, a fazia nutrir um sorriso bobo que ela lutava para conter.  
Queria parecer cool para Nate. Tão madura quanto Serena parecia ser em seus saltos caros e boca sexy.  
Nate tentava compreender o esforço de Jenny ao passar a mão no cabelo de chapinha em uma imitação _quase_ perfeita de Serena. Mas até que tinha um lado legal em ver o quanto ela se empinava toda para ele, o jeito com que ela se esforçava em tentar ser sexy.  
Não conseguiu evitar de olhar para ela com outros olhos. Era homem! E um homem bêbado, no momento. E haviam peitos a sua frente.  
Bêbado e chapado, porém nunca só.


	8. Para o seu bem

Serena colocou a taça de vinho na mesa assim que sentiu o braço de Anthony em volta de seus ombros.

– Vou ver o que Blair está fazendo. - Foi a melhor coisa que ela conseguiu pensar para se livrar dele, já que algo dizia que não seria muito legal da parte dela estragar o momento de Nate com Jenny, o que também era bem estranho.

Anthony deixou Serena levatar-se com relutância, mas ela não teve dificuldades para desviar do braço que a cercava com seu corpo esguio.

– Eu posso te falar o que ela está fazendo - zombou ele, desistindo de olhar para Serena pela primeira vez naquele dia. - Acha que ela e Brandon estão fazendo o que no banho?

Serena franziu o nariz em uma expressão de repulsa completamente involuntária. Ok, ela não era mais virgem, longe disso, mas ela sabia muito bem o tabu que "a primeira vez" representava para Blair e não iria deixar que ela perdesse a virgindade com Brand!

– Éca! - foi a última coisa que Anthony ouviu sair da boca de Serena antes que ela saisse da sala aos tropeços em direção as escadas.

A única coisa que sabia era que o banheiro em que os dois estavam era provavelmente uma suite, proxima o suficiente de uma cama. Esse era o tipo de coisa que só homens pensavam, mas que Serena já tinha sacado desde a primeira vez que transou com Nate.

Ela ouviu um risinho charmoso que só podia ser de Blair vindo de uma porta no fundo do corredor. Sabia que era loucura, mas e se Blair já estivesse bêbada? Que tipo de amiga ela seria se deixasse isso acontecer?Tirou os sapatos de sola barulhenta e os pousou no chão antes de seguir em frente. Os pés sem produzir som algum nas tábuas de madeira lustrada.

Ela não esperou um segundo, assim que segurou a maçaneta a rodou e com um solavanco empurrou a porta para que ela se abrisse. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi machucar o ombro na porta maciça.

– Porra, o que é! - exclamou a voz rouca de Brandon do outro lado da porta trancada. - Nem pense que vou abrir essa porta!

Serena deu um pigarro antes de falar. Era quase impossivel vê-la sem graça com alguma situação, mas lá estava ela encarando as próprias unhas bem tratadas das mãos sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

– Sou eu, Blair!

Blair revirou os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Serena atrás da porta. Estava sentada dentro da enorme banheira dos Lambert e não queria sair da água quentinha e aconchegante para saber o que Serena queria. Existem momentos que simplesmente não devem ser interrompidos!

– É a Serena - explicou à Brand, como se só isso justificasse a interrupção.

– Será que ela quer entrar e ficar aqui conosco?

Blair congelou. A taça de vinho que segurava se mostrou muito resistente, já que sua tenção tinha chegado ao pico em menos de um segundo.

Chamar Serena para ficar aqui com eles? Eles estavam nús! O que Serena iria fazer? Ou melhor, por que Brandon teve essa idéia?

Blair deu de ombros, tentando esconder a indignação que crescia a cada gole de vinho que tomava.

– Bom, eu não vou sair da água de jeito nenhum - falou ela enquanto girava o anél de rubi feito louca debaixo d'água. - Se quiser chamá-la tudo bem.

Blair só queria saber até onde Brandon iria com essa história, mas não achou que ele fosse realmente se levantar da banheira e abrir a porta, isso já era passar dos limites.

Pelo menos ele se lembrou de se enrolar em uma toalha!

Serena estava parada no corredor quando Brandon abriu a porta do banheiro e surgiu entre as nuvens de vapor, o cabelo ruivo sedoso apontando para todas direções.

– Pode falar. - Serena ouviu Bair dizer ao longe. Ela estava dentro da banheira, em meio de um metro de bolhas de cheiro cítrico. O coque preso com firmeza na nuca ainda intacto, o que dizia que nada entre ela e Brandon passou dos limites.

– Eu quero falar com você.

– Já está falando - rebateu Blair com ignorância.

– Só queria saber se esta tudo bem, se quer descer, ou qualquer coisa...

– Estou muito bem. É só isso? O ar frio está entrando, se não se importa...

Serena viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Brandon, que se encontrava segurando a porta sem saber ao certo se deveria fechá-la ou não. Viu que ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas ela não ficou para ouvir o que era. Blair tinha sido ignorante o bastante, e além disso, ela nem deveria estar bancando a mamãe, não ela. Nunca fora disso. Não iria estragar a festa, não diretamente.

Serena desceu as escadas de carvalho com pressa e foi até a cozinha, feliz em ter encontrado Anthony dormindo de cara no controle da TV. Não foi complicado achar o iPhone 4 de Brandon, estava em cima da mesa da sala, ao lado da maconha ainda não 'despelotada' de Nate.

Não foi nada complicado achar seu nome na agenda telefônica. Estava selecionada nos favoritos de Brandon, logo no topo. Ela não demorou nada para atender a ligação, foi até rápida demais e animada como ninguém.

"Brandieeeeeee!", Serena ouviu a garota falar ao atender sua ligação. Era uma voz doce, quase melódica. Na verdade, era até parecida com a voz de Serena, com aquele brilho que nem todas tem.

Ela definitivamente deveria ser ser estonteante. E se as fofocas estivessem certas, essa menina colocaria um fim no relacionamento de Brandon com Blair em um piscar de olhos.

– Lexi?


	9. Complô entre velhos amigos

Jenny estava com a boca vermelha de tanto beijar, era como se estivesse na mesma sintonia que Nate, como se a casa e todos que estavam dentro dela tivessem sumido.

Nate a tinha puxado para o terreno da casa de inverno pela mão e mesmo que ele não estivesse andando muito bem ainda assim era uma gracinha o modo com que a tinha protegido.

Ela ainda não estava acreditando que estava mesmo sentada no colo de Nate, encarando seus olhos esmeralda e sua boca sexy. Ela se sentia tão cool o beijando! Ele a tratava como se ela fosse tão linda e descolada como Blair, ou até mesmo como Serena.

O que custa sonhar alto?

– Não está sentindo frio? - perguntou ele.

Jenny só sorriu para ele e se aninhou em seu pescoço, sua pele na barba por fazer dele formigava como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por entre eles e se transformasse em êxtase e satisfação.

– Não mais - respondeu Jenny. Mas mesmo com sua resposta Nate não parou de esfregar sua mão pelas costas de Jenny.

Era impossível não se perguntar até quando Nate seria dela. Será que ele iria se lembrar dela depois que o efeito passasse?

– Você está no mundo da lua - comentou Jenny provocando um sorrisinho no rosto distraído de Nate.

– Aquela coisa estava mesmo forte.

Ela nem precisava perguntar o que era a "coisa" que Nate tinha falado. A "coisa" estava em cima da mesinha da sala enrolada em plástico para quem quisesse ver. Só não sabia quando maconha começara a se chamar "coisa."

Nate poderia estar viajando enquanto olhava para a montanha coberta de neve, a pista de esqui cheia de turistas, mas foi obrigado a olhar para a direção do gritinho feliz.

Serena saiu da casa saltitando, vestida com um roupão vermelho ultra felpudo e nada mais. Um cigarro que tinha roubado da Guess entreaberta de Blair pendendo em uma mão e um baseado em outra.

– Oh, não estou interrompendo nada, estou? - Os olhos profundos piscando teatralmente, aquele olhar que toda atriz e toda modelo passava horas para imitar. Aquele olhar de "não me odeie, sou um encanto".

– Claro que não - respondeu Jenny, mas a verdade não era bem essa.

Nate deu um tapinha na perna de Jenny para que ela se levantasse. Concordava que seria feio estar pendurada no pescoço dele com alguém olhando - completamente de vela -, mas Serena _estava sim_ interrompendo.

Mesmo que não quisse sair do colo de Nate, Jenny saiu e se sentou na cadeira dura e gelada mais próxima. Já Serena, se esticou e sentou na mesa, o tampo de mármore deveria estar congelando sua bunda através do roupão.

– Vocês precisam fumar isso antes que eu conte o que eu acabei de fazer. - Serena passou o baseado meio fumado para Nate, que aceitou de bom grado, e depois para Jenny, que ficou tossindo feito uma louca depois da tragada.

– Por favor, me diga que não fez nada com o Anthony - falou Nate, olhando para o roupão vermelho e para o rosto de Serena sem maquiagem.

– Éca! - Serena jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de um modo que só se pode rir entre amigos. - Claro que não. Não é isso!

– Fala logo. - Jenny não conseguia mais aguentar Serena captando toda atenção daquele jeito. Era tão linda, tão misteriosa e tão natural que qualquer uma era engolida por seu carisma. Era legal vê-la e prestar atenção em cada movimento seu para depois tentar adquirir seu jeito. Mas não queria ter aulas particulares na frente de Nate, obrigada.

– Liguei para Lexi - confessou Serena enquanto puxava o último trago de seu cigarro.

Até puxaria o baseado, mas Nate o tinha prendido.

Jenny continuou indiferente, ao contrario de Nate que se iluminou com a cofissão.

Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Em ligar para Lexi e contar tudo o que estava acontecendo entre Brandon e Blair? Serena era um gênio! Ele teve vontade de se jogar em cima dela!

Como se ele não partilhasse dessa vontade com metade do mundo.

– Contou para ela sobre Blair? - perguntou Nate.

Ele viu Jenny por algum motivo se levantar e sair da mesa murmurando alguma coisa. Mas não estava prestando atenção em mais nada. Era complicado demais absorver a informação.

– Claro que não contei! - Serena bateu as pestanas com pesar. - Fiz pior...

Foda-se que Blair fosse sair de coração partido, isso é, se ela estivesse mesmo gostando de Brandon. Nate só queria provar que ele não era homem para Blair, ela merecia coisa melhor. Nate tinha terminado com ela, é verdade, mas nunca iria permitir que Blair fosse feita de babaca por alguém.

– ... Eu a convidei.


	10. Uma Waverly Owl nunca dispensa uma festa

Tinsley Carmichael desligou o celular e com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios em rosa bebê MAC Angel. Tinha se esquecido de Brandon, fazia tanto tempo que não o via, tinha até esquecido de como ele a chamava. "Alexia". Nunca fora o nome dela de verdade, era apenas um apelido que ele a tinha dado quando os dois estavam bêbados no bar de um hotel e um filme velho em preto e branco rodava na tv.

"Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo, Alexia. Meu coração é todo seu", dizia o rapaz ajoelhado em frente a uma moça de vestido longo e cabelos cheios.

– Ela perece tanto com você - notou Brandon, olhando da tela para Tinsley. - Essa noite você será minha Alexia.

Tinsley sorriu de um jeito bobo. Ela não era do tipo muito romântica, mas deveia admitir que Brandon estava sendo ultra fofo.

"Não me chame assim. Sabe que para você sou apenas Lexi", a menina disse com ternura na tela da televisão presa na parede do bar. E o filme terminou com um close dos dois se beijando.

Na época tinha sido muito bonitinho, mas quando Tinsley se lembrava da cena, parecia a coisa mais brega do mundo.

Ela estava jogada na cama, finalmente longe da Waverly Academy devido as férias. Estava adorando a mordomia de estar em casa, com empregadas que mal falavam inglês a bajulando e enchendo sua cama de seda e seu banho de pétalas. Era um tanto extravagante, mas ela merecia.

Tinha acabado de depilar as pernas, fazer a sobrancelha, buço e sua pele estava hidratada como nunca. Era como ter um spa em casa, com empregadas polonesas a paparicando da cabaça aos pés.

Quem mais tinha esteticistas como empregadas? Tinsley simplesmente adorava esses caprichos da mãe.

– Quer mais alguma coisa, senhorita Carmichael? - perguntou uma das empregadas atrás da porta.

– Não! - berrou Tinsley em seu recanto de beleza.

Tinha sido muito conveniente ter se arrumado toda. Afinal, uma tal de Serena a tinha ligado chamando para uma festinha na casa dos pais de Brandon em Sun Valley. Se ela tivesse sorte conseguiria alugar um pequeno jatinho no aeroporto para levá-la.

Tinsley pulou da cama e enfiou a cara no grande armário de mógno, puxando casaquinhos de pele de chinchila e calças de couro. Em poucos segundos já havia uma pilha de roupas de frio sobre a cama. Tinsley pegou alguns biquínis, sutiãs La Perla, calcinhas Vitoria's Secret miúdas e algumas botinhas Louboutin.

Abriu a porta do quarto e chamou uma das empregadas polonesas para a ajudar a fazer as malas. "Ajudar" é só força de expressão, claro, Tinsley não dobrou roupa alguma.

Enquanto a empregada gordinha tentava enfiar todas roupas perfeitamente dobradas nas malas Ralf Lauren, Tinsley passava maquiagem no gigante espelho de moldura italiana da penteadeira de marfim.

Queria estar linda para quando se encontrasse com Brandon. Tinha passado muito tempo sem vê-lo, precisava manter a boa impressão.

– O que acha? - perguntou Tinsley para a empregada.

Ela sabia que estava linda, claro. Os longos cabelos negros caindo em cascata por sobre os ombros em ondas brilhantes e luxuriantes, o vestido Marc Jacobs apertado nos pontos certos a fazendo parecer mais que nunca com uma modelo de alta costura e os olhos contornados em preto com lápis Lacôme eram de um turquesa tão acentuado que eram quase violetas.

– Está linda, senhorita Carmichael.

Tinsley pegou a bolsa Miu Miu que estava pendurada na cadeira e calçou o sapatinho de salto agulha Christian Louboutin em couro de jacaré.

– Peça para o porteiro chamar um táxi e me ajudar com as malas, ok?


	11. Toda bêbada vê luzes?

Não precisava ser um gênio para notar que Brandon não estava querendo muita conversa. Blair ainda estava com ele na banheira, e a situação ficava cada vez mais alarmante conforme a espuma ia se dissipando. E sempre que ele se aproximava de Blair e a beijava ela tratava de se afastar com a desculpa de encher a taça mais uma vez.

– Pode ligar a hidro de novo? - pediu ela preocupada com a espuma que minguava sobre a água parada. - Está começando a ficar fria.

Assim que ele se virou e esticou o braço para as duas torneiras acima da jacuzzi, Blair derramou todo o vinho na água. Só assim teria desculpa para encher a taça mais uma vez sem perder completamente a lucidez. E como ela previra, Brandon aproximou-se dela novamente, e antes que ela tivesse tempo para deslizar para o outro lado da banheira com a desculpa de pegar a garrafa de vinho, ele passou o braço por seus ombros estreitos.

Bom, pelo menos ele não se deu o trabalho em reparar que a água em volta de Blair estava roxa de vinho que ela discretamente enxotava para longe.

– Se continuar assim vai ficar bêbada logo - observou Brandon, sinceramente surpreso com Blair. Como ela conseguia beber aquela garrafa toda praticamente sozinha e ainda estar de olhos abertos? Era loucura!

Blair forçou um sorriso. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava errado. Estava em uma jacuzzi enorme e luxuosa com o cara mais gato que ela já vira na vida - ou quem sabe o segundo mais gato, Nate ainda era surreal! -, mas mesmo com tudo estando aparentemente perfeito ela ainda se sentia insegura. Era um passo muito grande e ela não confiava o suficiente em Brandon para deixar ele passar dos limites.

Ele pegou a taça vazia da mão de Blair e a baixou com um baque no mámore que rodeava a banheira quase quebrando sua haste delicada.

Blair se assustou com o som ríspido e Brandon fingiu não perceber o pulinho que ela deu.

– Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, sem realmente querer uma resposta, já que estava ocupado demais beijando o pescoço de Blair.

Era complicado permanecer indiferente enquanto ele a beijava. Ele _sabia_ o que estava fazendo, e isso a assustou. Ele era tão diferente de Nate, que era desajeitado e inexperiente.

Nate... Blair abriu os olhos que antes tinham se fechado involuntariamente e se desligou dos beijos de Brandon em seu pescoço, do carinho que ele fazia em sua coxa por baixo da água e da respiração dele em sua pele. Ela não podia perder a virgindade com um cara que ela mal conhecia e que obviamente já tinha feito com várias mulheres antes dela.

E se ele tivesse doenças... Éca!

– Por que está tão tensa?

– Nada - retrucou ela sem olhar para ele. Sabia que se olhasse para seus olhos cinzentos tudo começaria de novo.

– Quer sair daqui, é isso?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, consciente do quanto estava sendo chata e imatura. Mas o que deveria fazer? Com sorte ele poderia pensar que ela está bêbada demais para fazer alguma coisa.

– Vai na frente então, vou ficar aqui por um momento.

Blair não pensou duas vezes, praticamente saltou da jacuzzi e se enrolou em uma das toalhas brancas que estavam enroladas elegantemente sobre a bancada.

Teve a impressão de ter visto uma luz vermelha atrás das toalhas quando se virou para a porta do banheiro, mas deixou passar, quem sabe ela estivesse sendo uma vaca com Brand porque estava mesmo bêbada.

Blair abriu todas as portas do corredor até encontrar suas malas Louis Vuitton jogadas de qualquer maneira sobre uma cama king size. Vestiu a primeira peça de roupa que conseguiu puxar da mala lotada, e teve sorte ter conseguido puxar um sobre-tudo Burberry de Serena que lhe caia perfeitamente. Não comprido demais para fazer com que ela parecesse uma anã como a Jenny, nem tão curto para ser uma Serena.

Não que Blair achasse Serena piranha. Ela só tinha as pernas compridas demais como uma modelo alemã, um ímã natural para olhos masculinos. Quem sabe ela fosse um pouco piranha, sim!

– Ah - Blair ouviu alguém exclamar da porta aberta. Era Jenny. - só queria pegar meu celular que está na mala...

Não era complicado achar a mala de Jenny. Era uma sacola deformada, acinzentada e encardida no meio das malas marrons cheias de LV em caramelo.

– Pode pegar.

– Bonita roupa - falou Jenny tentando quebrar o gelo enquanto revirava sua "mala".

Tinha visto um Burberry exatamente como o que Blair estava vestindo em uma das vitrines reluzentes da quinta avenida. Teve que se segurar para não entrar na loja e gastar seis meses de mesada naquela roupa.

– É da Serena.

Jenny esperou Blair calçar as botas e sair do quarto antes de sacar o celular e discar o número de seu irmão. Só queria alguém para conversar, já que Serena e Nate estavam ocupados demais falando em Blair.

Esse era um assunto do qual ela não queria participar. E de preferência, também não queria que Nate participasse. Mas sabia que Serena não tinha feito por mal. Ela só era meio _desligada._

– Oi. - Antes mesmo de atender o celular Dan sabia que sua irmã só tinha ligado para desabafar. Por isso aquela voz arrastada, ele sabia que qualquer riquinho que estava viajando com ela tinha a capacidade de esmagar seu coraçãozinho só por diversão. - Se for reclamação de alguma sacanagem que fizeram com você só tenho uma coisa a dizer: eu te avisei.


	12. C'est la vie

– Isso é seguro? - perguntou Jenny pela milésima vez à Nate.

Eles estavam esperando o teleférico para subir a montanha. E pelo modo com que Nate segurava a prancha de snowboarding como se fosse uma algo divino, Jenny sabia que seria complicado acompanhar seu rítimo. Na verdade, todos em volta pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo, até mesmo Blair batia com o bastão de esqui na neve ansiosa para descer a montanha.

Blair parecia ansiosa para várias coisas, e chamar atenção estava no topo da lista. Mesmo que o sol estivesse brilhando alto naquela manhã ainda assim estava frio. Então por que Blair estava apenas de calsa stretch Miss Sixty e um casaco decotado que era do tamanho de uma luva?

Jenny queria ter se arrumado mais.

Serena estava impaciente, tinha dormido mal aquela noite, espremida na cama dos pais de Brandon com Blair e Jenny. Fora bastante complicado convencer as duas meninas de dormirem juntas, mas se não fosse assim ela sabia que sobraria. Anthony iria atormentá-la com mais cantadas a noite toda.

Mas o motivo de sua impaciência era Alexia. Tinha ligado para ela ontem de tarde e até agora ela não havia chegado. Será que ela tinha desistido?

A fila para o teleférico avançou mais uns passos. Jenny cada vez ficando mais vermelha e paralizada. Já bastava Nate ter alugado esquis para ela, agora também seria obrigado a dar uma de instrutor?

– Quem é? - perguntou Serena à Brandon quando o celular dele tocou.

Blair também ficou curiosa, mas não chegou a esticar o pescoço para ver o nome no visor do iPhone. Seria falta de educação demais de sua parte. A cara-de-pau do grupo era Serena, não ela!

– Não vai atender? - pressionou Serena.

– Não é grande coisa - respondeu Brand guardando o celular, agora no vibratório, no bolso da jaqueta Patagonia verde. - Quando chegar no topo eu retorno.

Brandon segurou Blair pela mão e os dois se sentaram no assento que logo em seguida balançou e começou o trajeto para o topo da montanha.

– Parece que somos só você e eu agora - brincou Anthony, tentando árduamente ser galante.

Serena mal tinha percebido que já havia chegado a vez deles subirem no teleférico, estava preocupada demais tentando fazer com que Brandon atendesse a ligação de Lexi que nem tinha notado quando Nate e Jenny subiram.

Os esquis no ar e a montanha se tornando cada vez maior conforme eles eram levados ao topo ainda fazia com que borboletas dançassem em sua barriga.

– Weeeeeeee! - exclamou Serena batendo os esquis e arrancando uma risada de Anthony.

Blair e Brandon estavam logo a frente, Serena podia ver a fumaça de cigarro pairando feito uma neblina agourenta sobre a cabeça ruiva de Brand. Aquilo era cigarro ou maconha?

– Ele não seria idiota o suficiente para fumar maconha aqui, seria? - perguntou Anthony, como se estivesse dentro da cabeça de Serena.

– Espero que seja. Quero ver se ele consegue descer isso tudo chapado!

Era para ser um comentário engraçado, no mínimo. Mas Anthony era lento demais para ouvir tudo que alguém dizia. Encontrava-se olhando o topo pontudo dos pinheiros abaixo de seus esquis, absorto.

Era difícil para alguém que tem atenção de todos sempre não ser ouvida. Serena tentou se concentrar na saída do teleférico. Porque além de desejar sair logo de perto de Anthony chapado e lerdo, todos sabem que sair do teleférico era ainda pior que entrar. Fingiu não ver Jenny caindo de bunda na neve ao lado de Nate que deslizou como um profissional pela neve batida.

Mas ela não precisava se preocupar. Mesmo que o frio na barriga acontecesse, ela já havia feito isso inúmeras vezes. Serena não era novata, e mesmo se fosse quem não daria um tapinhas no bumbum dela para ajudar a tirar a neve?

"Já estou chegando! Desci do aeroporto agora. Não comecem a festa sem mim, ok? Beijos com gostinho de mirtilo, Tinsley."Brandon estava paralizado como celular na mão longe do grupo de amigos. Mal piscava os olhos para a mensagem que brilhava na tela do iPhone.

Mas que merda, sabia que Lexi era louca e impulsiva, mas nunca iria esperar algo desse tipo vindo dela. Simplesmente não era seu estilo aparecer sem ser convidada.

Ele não respondeu a mensagem de texto, simplesmente guardou o celular de volta no bolso da jaqueta e voltou a se reunir ao grupo. Tentando ao máximo parecer natural.

– O que foi? - perguntou Nate enquanto encaixava os tênis nas amarras da prancha de snowboarding por mais uma vez.

Brandon por um momento teve voltade de mandar Nate ir se foder.

Ninguém tinha reparado nada quando ele se juntou ao grupo, mas agora todos olhavam para seu rosto.

– Era alguma ligação importante? - pressionou Serena, adorando a brincadeira tanto quanto Nate. - Não me diga que eram seus pais!

– Claro que não. - Brandon não ficou para esperar mais perguntas. Se impulsionou para frente e começou a descer a montanha em ziguezague sobre os esquis azuis.

Ele não demorou a notar que alguém o seguia de perto em seu trageto. Arriscou olhar para trás. Era Nate, para seu alívio, não seria legal fugir de Blair ao longo da montanha. Com Nate era só uma competição boba. Pena que ele não estava com cabeça para brincadeiras.

Brandon fez uma curva fechada sem aviso algum, quase fazendo com que Nate se chocasse contra seus esquis compridos. Nate derrapou sobre seu snowboarding para evitar de se chocar contra Brandon que estava parado no meio do caminho.

– Porra! - xingou Nate quando caiu de costas na neve que entrou em sua roupa e molhou seu cabelo.

Ele lutou para não sair rolando, naquela velocidade no mínimo quebraria um braço ou uma perna.

– Qual é seu problema, cara? - vociferou Nate enquanto se colocava de pé e tentava tirar a neve da roupa.

– Alguém chamou a Tinsley para vir pra cá - falou Brandon pausadamente como se para ter certeza de que Nate entenderia o que ele estava dizendo. - Só você e o Anthony sabem dela.

– Quem?

– Alexia é só a porra de um apelido! O nome dela é Tinsley - falou Brandon, a voz elevada não assustando nem um pouco Nate. - Mas isso não importa. O problema é que ou você ou Anthony chamaram ela para vir pra cá.

Nate ficou paralizado com o tom de acusação na voz de Brandon, ou pelo menos fingiu ficar.

– Nem eu nem o Anthony faríamos isso - assegurou Nate vasculhando cada centímetro do rosto de Brandon tentando descobrir se ele caíra na mentira ou não.

Alguns segundos de tensão se passaram. Era quase possível ver as faíscas no espaço entre os dois. A situação passou de desconfortável para agressiva, Nate não se surpreenderia se Brandon rosnasse e mostrasse os dentes.

– Depois terminamos isso.

As palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Nate enquanto Brandon deslizava para a base da montanha e os outros passaram voando por ele. Jenny com medo até de virar o rosto.

Todos passaram em alta velocidade por ele, menos Serena, que parou com facilidade ao seu lado. A testa brilhando de uma camada fina de suor.

– O que foi aquilo? - perguntou ela, os olhos azuis arregalados.

– Brandon acha que eu chamei a namorada dele - disse Nate, os nervos ainda descontrolados.

– Eu vou falar com ele que fui eu! Vou falar que tinha uma ligação não atendida dela enquanto ele e Blair estavam no banho, sei lá!...

– Não - interrompeu Nate com a voz mais calma que antes. - Estou esperando por isso a muito tempo.

E ele a deixou sozinha. Serena ficou no meio da montanha branca, segurando o bastão de esqui como se fosse mais que um apoio físico e olhando Nate cortar a neve em direção aos outros.

Será que ele estava mesmo querendo brigar com Brandon?

Serena se sentiu atordoada ali parada enquanto vultos passavam por ela gritando para que saísse da pista. Se perguntou se Nate já tinha entrado alguma vez em uma briga. Será que ele iria terminar todo roxo e quebrado? Brandon parecia agressivo demais ao lado dele... Ela não podia deixar que nada acontecesse ao Nate, seu Natie.

– Moça, está com problemas?

Serena olhou para o lado e viu um dos patrulheiros de esqui.

– Não.

– Então deve continuar a descer. Pode provocar acidentes se ficar aí parada.

E ela desceu. Mal sentindo o frio que cortava seu rosto, curtindo o movimento que suas pernas faziam a cada curva, curtindo a velocidade que aumetava cada vez mais. Pensou em Blair quando descobrisse de Lexi, em Brandon quando tivesse de escolher uma das duas, e em Nate que estava louco por uma briga. Um grande "FODA-SE" reluzia no pensamento de Serena, porque no fundo ela sabia que tudo daria certo desde que Nate não quebrasse a cara ou o coração.

Já Blair, se saísse de coração partido não seria por falta de aviso. C'est la vie.


	13. As coisas podem piorar?

–Mas que porra era aquela? Brandon mal olhou para Blair depois da discussão-relâmpago que ele teve com Nate na pista de esqui. Sim, todos tinham notado, era impossível não sentir o clima tenso entre os dois.

Blair olhava para Serena de cinco em cinco segundos procurando por uma explicação. Se tinha uma pessoa que estava sempre por dentro de tudo era ela. E Blair tinha certeza de que Serena sabia de alguma coisa, só estava esperando a oportunidade certa para puxar a amiga para um canto e a fuzilar com perguntas.

– Uma cerveja cairia muito bem! - Serena apontou para um pub do outro lado da rua. Estava lotado, mas quem sabe uma bebida não desse um jeito no clima estranho?

– É o que precisamos - comentou Jenny. O trauma ainda estava estampado no rosto rosado e bonitinho.

– É assim que se fala! Ouviram? - Serena passou o braço longo e magro em volta de Jenny que parecia uma anã ao seu lado e a puxou com pressa para o outro lado da rua. As duas meninas rindo como se fossem melhores amigas.

Blair revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim correu para alcançar as duas. Não ficaria sozinha com os três garotos, não quando tudo parecia tão estranho.

– Hey! - berrou Blair do outro lado da rua esperando o fluxo de carros parar.

Serena parou para esperar, tratando de soltar Jenny. Conhecia Blair o suficiente para saber que, do modo com que ela estava batendo o salto no meio-fio, um desastre aconteceria.

Será que Brandon falou com ela sobre Tinsley? Oops.

Blair correu ao encontro de Serena assim que teve a oportunidade.

– Mas que merda está acontecendo?

– Com relação à... ?

– Brandon e Nate! - Blair falou baixo e rápido. Sabia que eles não demorariam para alcançá-las. - Você viu como é estranho o jeito que eles estão se tratando!

Jenny falou alguma coisa como "vou pegar uma mesa", ou sei lá o que. Blair logo tratou de afugenta-la com um "shhhh" sem nem ao menos a olhar.

– Eles só discutiram, coisa de homem, sei lá.

Serena já ia se virar para acompanhar Jenny quando Blair se empoleirou em seu braço para continuarem a conversa.

– Brandon mal falou comigo, porra!

Um estardalhaço ocorreu no pub. Todos os homens que tinham olhado para Jenny praticamente devoraram Serena e Blair com os olhos. Por onde passavam haviam elogios idiotas de caras que mal sabiam falar inglês.

Nada que elas não estivessem acostumadas.

– Sei lá o que está acontecendo - respondeu Serena abrindo caminho entre a multidão de homens de pé com suas canecas de cerveja na mão.- E me solta, estamos parecendo duas sapatas.

Ela soltou o braço de Serena, olhando em volta para procurar Jenny. E quando a encontraram ela já estava sentada em uma mesa enorme e redonda, os peitões praticamente pulando no tampo de madeira.

Argh, como Blair odiava Serena por ter chamado aquela pirralha-piranha!

– Um grupo saiu da mesa e assim que tive oportunidade me sentei - tagarelou Jenny em sua voz de passarinho que pelo incrível que pareça era apreciada pelo público masculino.

Serena se sentou em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis e olhou em volta, provavelmente atrás de alguém para atendê-los.

– Ah, que saudade das cadeiras com aquecedores dos cafés de Paris.

– Nem me fale! - comentou Serena. Assim que ela avistou o cabelo castanho riscado de dourado de Nate levantou a mão para que eles encontrassem a mesa.

Jenny não sabia o que deveria fazer com o comentário delas sobre Paris. Não podia concordar, pois estava na cara que ela nunca tinha visitado Paris nem em seus melhores sonhos. E se mentisse tinha certeza de que Blair a encheria de perguntas sobre sua viajem só para intimidá-la na frente de Serena.

Nate estava com duas canecas de cerveja na mão. Aquilo era cerveja? Jenny não sabia a diferença entre chopp e cerveja, só sabia que Nate tinha sido fofo em pensar nela.

Do mesmo jeito que Brandon estava sendo fofo trazendo bebida para Blair com a intenção de deixá-la de porre enquanto tirava o atraso com Tinsley? Fofo demais.

– Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo - riu Serena quando Anthony baixou a caneca na mesa à sua frente.

– Obrigada - disse Jenny assim que Nate entregou a dela.

Nate deu um sorrisinho para ela, o máximo que ele conseguia fazer quando sua vontade era arrancar a cabeça de Brandon com uma das cadeiras do pub. Bem filme preto-e-branco. Do tipo que Blair o obrigaria a ver num passado não tão distante.

Ele sentiu Jenny segurar sua mão por baixo da mesa com sua mãozinha macia e quente. Aquilo o acalmou um pouco.

– Chopp escuro que coisa mais bixa! - falou Anthony se referindo à bebida de Brand.

Brandon mandou dedo para ele do outro lado da mesa enquanto as meninas riam do comentário bobo, incluindo Jenny que já não ia muito com a cara dele, de qualquer jeito.

– De gay ele não tem nada - rebateu Blair, jogando o cabelo batido pelo vento atrás do ombro.

Tentou não olhar para Nate, mas ficou óbvio demais que falara isso só para ver a reação dele. Touché!

– Éca! - chocou-se Serena e deu um chute em Blair por baixo da mesa rústica. Aquilo já era golpe baixo pra lá da conta!

– Nem tudo é o que parece ser, então.

Todos da mesa olharam para Nate, que deu um longo gole na caneca de chopp como se não tivesse ofendido a masculinidade de ninguém. Jenny parecia desesperada para pedir desculpas pelo namoradinho, mas com vergonha demais para isso.

– Como é?

Brandon nunca ligou em chamar atenção, por isso toda aquela naturalidade ao dar um murro na mesa sem nem ligar quando sua caneca se espatifou no chão do pub ao som de várias mulheres dando gritinhos e saltos de botas de couro se afastando dos cacos.

Existem pessoas que não sabem _mesmo_ como responder a provocações com classe.

– Brand, pare com isso! - piou Blair, os ombros encolhidos de vergonha.

Merda, que papelão! Logo na frente da Jemy-peitos-de-balão! Oops, ou seria _Jenny_?

Brandon ignorou a mãozinha de Blair com o anel de rubi idiota segurando seu pulso. Ainda não acreditava que Nate estava armando aquilo tudo só porque ele estava com sua ex. Blair nem era aquilo tudo!

– Quer que eu diga de novo? Você não ouviu? - perguntou Nate, baixando a caneca de chopp e levantando-se da cadeira. Os olhos verdes mais bonitos que nunca transbordando confiança e raiva.

Se Jenny não estivesse apavorada ficaria molhada!

Serena, que sempre tinha o que falar estava sem palavras. Sentada vendo Blair tentando acalmar Brandon e Nate controlado porém abusado, louco para fazer Brandon perder o controle de vez. Era como se ele estivesse esperando por uma desculpa para se esmurrar com Brandon.

Quanto mais as vozes almentavam mais a vergonha de Blair a afundava. Olhou para Anthony procurando por ajuda, mas ele já estava de pé ao lado de Nate caso os dois rapazes começassem a se estourar no meio do pub. Pelo menos ele tinha notado a gravidade da situação.

– Mais um problema além do copo quebrado?

Dois homens do tamanho de armários emergiram da multidão que os observava. Os dois com camisetas idênticas e bigodes de mexicanos. Seguranças. Como se Blair precisasse de mais vergonha para completar o dia.

Mas Serena, que saíra do transe _eu-não-acredito-no-que-estou-vendo_ já tinha tudo sob controle.

– Claro que não - falou Serena com uma cara de flerte que se fosse imitada por outra garota com certeza se passaria por uma prostituta. Mas S era S. - Só um pequeno mal entendido entre os rapazes, mas agora já está tudo bem.

– Mais algum problema e terão de ser expulsos.

Nate não se sentou como todos pensaram que ele faria quando a poeira abaixasse e os seguranças fossem embora, em vez disso ele se virou e saiu em direção ao banheiro que, infelizmente, ficava praticamente ao lado da mesa.

– Nem pense em fazer isso - ameaçou Blair quando viu que Brandon se levantava para seguir Nate.

Mas é claro que ele não ouviu. Se soltou da mão de Blair e se levantou da mesa. Os olhares dos curiosos voltando a observar o jogo que passava na TV.

– Não deixe eles sozinhos - Serena praticamente empurrou Anthony para fora da mesa. - Vai atrás deles!

– Espera, só quero pegar minha bebida!

– Vai, vai! - Jenny empurrou a caneca que deslizou pela mesa até a mão de Anthony que correu e sumiu atrás da porta do banheiro masculino.

– Eu disse que tinha algo errado - bufou Blair falando com Serena como se Jenny nem estivesse ali.

– Claro que tem algo errado - protestou Serena, matando o que restava da bebida com um só gole de tão nervosa que estava. - Brandon é um canalha que não presta, que chifra a namorada e que pega a ex do melhor amigo!

– Brandon não é um canalha! - rebateu Blair.

– É sim.

– Canalha é o Nate que pega qualquer putinha que der mole quando terminamos. - Blair virou-se para Jenny pela primeira vez em toda viajem realmente dirigindo a palavra à ela. - Sem querer ofender, Jemy.

– É _Jenny_, não Jemy.

Blair estava louca ou Serena estava mesmo defendendo a pirralha nanica?

– Que seja, vou ouvir o que eles estão falando do banheiro feminino.


	14. Não foi por falta de aviso!

O banheiro das mulheres era todo pintado de um verde-musgo de mau gosto que era tão escuro que chegava a ser nojento.

Blair trancou a porta do banheiro quando uma mulher saiu de dentro de uma das três cabines. Não queria ninguém metendo o bedelho em sua missão de meter o bedelho!

Vasculhou o alto das paredes a procura de uma janela que, com sorte daria para o outro banheiro, mas não encontrou nada. Já estava prestes a dar meia-volta e sair do banheiro quando ouviu uma voz.

"Um de vocês fez isso"

Blair reconheceu a voz de Brandon com facilidade vindo de um dos cantos do banheiro.

"Eu não fiz nada, cara, juro! Não tenho nada a ganhar com isso."

Ela seguiu as vozes que pareciam vir de dentro da última cabine do banheiro verde. Blair abriu a porta da cabine com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Havia um tubo de ventilação no teto que parecia ligar os dois banheiros.

Blair subiu em cima da privada e fez o possível para se equilibrar sobre os saltos. E colocou a orelha o mais próximo possível da grade de ventilação sem tocar o ferro meio enferrujado.

"Então foi você" falou a voz de Brandon. "Você tem motivos!"

"Já disse que não fiz nada", disse uma voz alterada por raiva. E Blair reconheceu essa voz como sendo a de Nate.

Mas sobre o que eles estavam falando?

Podia ouvir os passos de um dos rapazes do outro lado da parede. Eram passos regulares e firmes.

"Eu sabia que essa palhaçada toda daria nisso...", dizia Nate provavelmente à Brandon.

"Palhaçada?"

"Ele quer dizer sobre você trair a Lexi com a Blair" Entrometeu-se Anthony, mas Blair já não estava realmente escutando.

Blair Waldorf estava com os lindos olhos azuis tão esbugalhados que parecia uma medonha boneca de porcelana.

"Lexi"? Foi o que a voz de Nate disse? Mas que porra era "Lexi"? Isso não era nem um nome de verdade!

Blair desceu do tampo do vaso sanitário atordoada demais para ver algum problema em sentar-se ali mesmo. Ela podia sentir o sangue subir por seu rosto como uma erupção, e o conhecido ardor na garganta. Não iria chorar, não ali, não por isso.

Começou a rodar o anel de rubi como louca, os olhos vidrados voltados para cima, assim como sua atenção, voltada completamente para o duto de ventilação.

"O fato é que ela está vindo para cá. E não sei o que fazer com Blair. Não posso simplesmente mandar que ela volte à Manhattan, posso?"

"Claro que não"

"Não quero fazer parte disso. Não quero que ela pense que eu um dia tentei te ajudar nessa." Falou Nate. E o som da porta do banheiro masculino se abrindo e fechando o acompanhou logo em seguida.

Só restavam Anthony e Brandon.

"Por que não conta logo a verdade à ela?"

"Porque eu não..."

– Blair! - interrompeu Serena enquanto tentava girar a maçaneta da porta que Blair havia trancado.

Blair se levantou e saiu da cabine. Tentou não olhar para o espelho logo à frente enquanto secava o canto dos olhos com lencinhos de papel. Só teve coragem de abrir a porta do banheiro quando teve certeza de que seus olhos já não estavam mareados de lágrimas.

– Conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa? – perguntou Serena, assim que Blair passou pela porta.

– Nada muito importante.

Serena a acompanhou até a mesa. Só Jenny e Nate estavam sentados bebendo suas bebidas. Serena sentou-se ao lado de Jenny e puxou seu chopp para uma longa golada. Estava apenas observando os olhos vermelhos e o rosto corado de Blair, e a conhecendo muito bem, Serena estava certa de que a amiga estava prestes a cair no choro. Alguma coisa ela tinha ouvido.

Mesmo com o ambiente descontraído que pairava no pub barulhento, o clima parecia extremamente tenso sobre aquela mesa. E as coisas só pioraram quando Brandon e Anthony saíram do banheiro e voltaram a se sentar junto aos outros. Brand não parava de pedir um chopp atrás do outro e Blair não desgrudava os olhos da televisão atrás do balcão do bar. Sim, Blair Waldorf estava assistindo futebol americano com uma atenção surreal.

– Talvez devêssemos ir embora – sugeriu Jenny ao ouvido de Serena após alguns minutos.

Serena avaliou a situação com seus olhos azuis escuros e concordou com Jenny. A melhor coisa que fariam era sair dali e tomar um ar. Afinal, Brandon e Anthony já estavam bêbados o suficiente para terem esquecido da desavença. Ressaca sempre foi melhor que confusão, pelo menos era o que Serena achava.

- Concordo.


	15. Galdéria, dissoluta, devassa, RAMEIRA!

O dia havia sido um completo desastre para Blair, isso explicava seu rosto cansado. Mas felizmente ela não aparentava mais estar sentimentalmente abalada com alguma coisa. Estava jogada no grande sofá da sala de vidro dos pais de Brandon. Fazia menos de meia-hora que eles voltaram do pub, os esquis ainda estavam jogados num canto da sala e o rádio já havia sido ligado.

Ela tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés sobre o sofá, deitando-se com os olhos fechados. Tinha pensado sobre o que tinha ouvido no banheiro, sobre Lexi ou sei-lá-quem, e a verdade era que não estava brava com Brandon. Afinal, ele não era seu namorado nem nada do tipo. Ela tinha decidido agir como homem pelo menos uma vez, fingir que não estava com ciúmes nem que estava morrendo de raiva por dentro. Era isso que os homens fazem, não? E dá certo.

Essa Lexi não deveria ser grande coisa. Pelo menos de uma coisa Blair tinha certeza, ela era melhor que essa garota. Brandon estava com ela agora, não com essa menina com apelido estranho de caipira. Ele não estaria tão preocupado se não se importasse com o que Blair sente. Iria até o fim com essa atitude de não se deixar abater. Blair nunca fez o tipo sentimental, não é? Bom, tirando um certo moreno malhado e lindo que no momento estava com uma baixinha peituda que já mexera um pouco com seus sentimentos. Tirando Nate Blair era uma pedra.

Uma baforada de cigarro interrompeu os pensamentos de Blair. Era Brandon, claro. Estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela quando Blair abriu os olhos. Ele continuava a assoprar uma nuvem de fumaça diretamente no rosto dela, mas não de um jeito rude ou brincalhão, mas sim de um jeito sexy que só se vê nos filmes.

Blair riu baixinho e pousou um rápido beijo na boca dele, curtindo o gosto de fumo e chopp que parecia ser tão masculino em contraste com seu gloss de framboesa.

- Vem beber com a gente – chamou segurando a mão de Blair.

- Se você sair de cima de mim...

- Tão bonita e tão azeda! – brincou Brandon, torcendo o nariz em desdém.

Ele a puxou delicadamente pela mão e a levantou do sofá. O sorriso no rosto dos dois e o clima de flerte só ajudaram Blair a reforçar a ideia de esquecer a tal Lexi. Brandon era lindo e ainda por cima era um doce com ela.

Ele abriu a porta de vidro nos fundos da sala e deu passagem para Blair. A área externa da casa era metade composta por grama fofa e molhada por neve e um deque enorme e coberto feito de tacos de madeira escura. Mesinhas e cadeiras delicadas se espalhavam pelo deque em volta de uma estátua de uma mulher em tamanho natural carregando uma cesta cheia de cachos de uvas nos ombros. Era linda, mas completamente brega e assustadoramente real.

Entre os cachos de uva dentro da cesta de mármore branco havia uma blusa. Sim, uma blusa. Blair seguiu a trilha de roupas amontoadas no piso do deque e parou de procurar seus donos quando viu Serena, Jenny, Anthony e Nate quase nus dentro de um ofurô borbulhante.

Jenny, a menina-peitos, estava quase pelada se não fosse pelo sutiã de alças extra largas e ainda por cima com a cabeça pousada no ombro de Nate. Mesmo através do vapor que a água exalava todos viram a cara de choque de Blair.

Pobre Blair, um dia cheio de surpresas desagradáveis!

Ora, eles que se fodessem. Blair sacudiu o cabelo castanho e com um só movimento tirou o casaquinho mínimo que estava usando e deu graças a Deus por estar com aquele sutiã de renda vermelho da Vitoria's Secret.

- Brandon, pega mais um maço de cigarros lá na sala? – pediu Anthony da banheira.

Serena abriu espaço para Blair se sentar ao seu lado. Passou-lhe um cigarro de filtro amarelo forte o suficiente para fazer Blair se sentir mais leve por alguns segundos.

- Se continuarmos assim vamos acordar em coma amanhã – comentou Nate para ninguém em especial.

Só ele realmente sabia como era _complicado _estar na mesma banheira que Serena, Blair e Jenny. Afinal, só ele tinha ficado com as três. E Blair estava tão sexy naquele sutiã vermelho-sangue... Digamos que alguém estaria com problemas se precisasse levantar.

Eram quase dez da noite, tinha parado de nevar e todos estavam bêbados, exceto Jenny que não tinha coragem para se dar liberdade para extrapolar com a bebida. Não queria pagar algum mico, ou coisa assim, não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade como aquela de estar naquele grupo. E não queria envergonhar Nate vomitando pelos cantos ou sei lá oque.

- Eu tenho fetiche por jogadores de baseball – confessou Serena, o rosto meio corado pelo frio e um sorriso safado brincando nos lábios.

- Já tive sonhos pervertidos com aquelas vendedoras dessas lojas caras que vocês compram roupas – declarou Anthony solenemente, arrancando risadas de todos do grupo. – Atrás do balcão. Ali mesmo. Dá para não imaginar?

- Já desejei transar com aquele cara do jornal, o cara do tempo – desafiou Blair rindo como uma drogada e deslizando a bunda pela banheira até molhar quase por completo seu cabelo preso por um nó apertado na nuca.

- Acho que a campainha tocou – falou Jenny, a única que não estava rindo de tudo. – É sério.

- É melhor alguém atender. – Brandon olhou para Anthony, deixando claro que ele não se levantaria dali.

- Nem pense! – retrucou Anthony sustentando o olhar de Brandon. – Não saio dessa água nem que me paguem, o ar está de congelar.

- Será que é alguém reclamando do barulho? – perguntou Serena encolhida ao lado de Blair. – Deixamos o rádio lá dentro muito alto?

A campainha soou alta novamente, dessa vez tocando duas vezes seguidas. Todos se entreolharam até que por fim foi Nate que se rendeu e se levantou agitando a água ao redor. Já estava se sentindo sufocado com Jenny quase sentada em seu colo e Blair com aquele sutiã vermelho de... Como dizer isso de modo educado? _Rameira_.

- Eu vou.


	16. E agora?

O taxista tinha deixado Tinsley na porta da conhecida casa de madeira dos Lambert e tinha ajudado com a mala grande.

Já tinha tocado a campainha três vezes e ninguém a atendera. Podia ouvir o som alto vindo de trás da porta. Como conhecia Brandon apostava que a casa estaria consideravelmente cheia e a hidro ligada com meninas fáceis dentro. _Homens._

Deixou o cigarro cair dentre os dedos e morrer no chão coberto com uma fina camada de neve quase derretida. Tinsley sacou o celular do bolso, "Estou na porta, porra" teclou impaciente e enviou à Brand. Mal tinha terminado de teclar quando a porta de carvalho foi aberta e o ar quentinho de dentro da casa de madeira desceu como brisa suave.

Nate ficou alguns segundos olhando com cara de bobo para a garota antes de voltar a si. Esperava uma visinha chata, velha e barriguda vindo reclamar do barulho, não uma modelo com mala de viagem.

- Er... – Tinsley fingiu não ter reparado que o rapaz a sua frente estava sem camisa, e fingiu também não reparar que ele ficava _muito _bem daquele jeito. – O Brandon está por aí?

Ela curtiu o jeito que ele a tinha olhado. Estava acostumada com homens a olhando com cara de bobos, mas alguns valiam a pena de se apreciar também. Tinsley o olhou com seus olhos violeta, com o melhor fingimento de menina envergonhada e meiga que poderia fazer, e Nate lhe deu um de seus meio –sorrisos sexy.

- Está no deque – disse ele ao abaixar-se para pegar a mala dela. – Eu te mostro onde é.

Assim que ele deu passagem ela entrou no amplo vestíbulo, adorando o cheiro de madeira que pairava lá dentro. Ouviu ao fundo o som de risadas e água sendo agitada, foi inevitável que um sorriso bobo se espalhasse por seu rosto. Iria ver Brandon! Depois de todo tempo que ficou sem vê-lo se perguntou pela milésima vez se seria estranho o reencontrar.

Nate deixou a mala dela em cima do sofá da sala. Não iria subir as escadas e escolher um quarto para acomodá-la. Não era o dono da casa, e além disso, estava chapado demais para carregar uma mala tão pesada escada à cima. Seria suicídio com os passos tão trôpegos.

- Você é a Lexi, não é?

- Brandon ainda me chama assim? – riu ela. – Isso é só um apelido bobo. Me chamo Tinsley.

Nate não sabia como ou porque Brandon tinha trocado Tinsley por Blair. Quer dizer, não que Blair fosse feia, todos sabem que ela é estonteante. Mas Tinsley era de tirar o fôlego. Tinha cabelos negros que caiam em ondas sedosas pelas costas, um sorriso meigo e uma boca sexy e lábios volumosos na medida certa. Sem falar dos olhos tão azuis que pareciam ser violeta que o fitavam com um ar de flerte.

Ou será que ele só estava chapado?

- Nate – apresentou-se ele depois de um tempo parado a encarando.

- Pode pegar alguma coisa para eu beber enquanto me troco? – perguntou ela franzindo o queixo aristocrata e delicado em dúvida. – Acho que vou me juntar a vocês no ofurô.

Tinsley se certificou de que Nate estivesse longe o suficiente dela para que abrisse a mala. Tinha vasculhado todas roupas quando estava no taxi a procura do maço de cigarros e não queria que Nate visse e pensasse que ela era um desastre total.

Pescou da mala Ralf Lauren um biquíni dourado Hèrmes e correu para o banheiro do primeiro andar. Foi fácil achar, ainda lembrava um pouco do tempo em que passava ali com Brandon e os outros amigos.

- E como ela é? – perguntou Anthony ansioso.

- Difícil explicar – respondeu Nate. – Acho que uma mistura de Angelina Jolie quando mais nova com Megan Fox antes das cirurgias.

Brandon se sentiu afundar na água enquanto os amigos falavam de Tinsley. Podia sentir a mãozinha de Blair sobre a dele, nem ligando para os comentários dos rapazes. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

O medo de Brandon era a reação que Blair teria quando Tinsley viesse falar com ele. E se os velhos tempos não tivessem mudados ele sabia que estaria ferrado.

A porta de vidro abriu e Tinsley entrou no deque vestindo nada mais que um biquíni perolado meio pequeno para seus peitos. Serena compartilhou do choque que Nate e Anthony tiveram quando a viram. Ela era mesmo linda, e ainda por cima tão alta quanto Serena e, quem sabe, tão bonita quanto.

Nate estendeu o copo que tinha pego para ela e uma Tinsley arrepiada de frio o pegou de suas mãos. Ainda estava de maquiagem e não havia uma olheira em seu rosto, nem um defeito, o que era muita injustiça com as mulheres presentes que já estavam bêbadas e desmontadas.

- Ketel e tônica – explicou Nate antes que Tinsley experimentasse a bebida.

- Começaram mesmo a festa sem mim – comentou ela ao entrar no ofurô. Acidentalmente entre Brandon e Blair.

- Ai – reclamou Blair quando Tinsley praticamente sentara em sua mão. Mas ninguém deu atenção.

Tinsley abraçou o braço de Brandon e plantou um demorado beijo em sua bochecha e em seguida pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sou Serena – sorriu a loira com simpatia. – Essa é a Jenny, Anthony, Nate e Blair. Você deve ser a Lexy, né?

Blair cravou as unhas no próprio joelho quando ouviu a amiga pronunciar o apelido _idiota_ daquela menina. Como se não bastasse que ela estivesse literalmente se esfregando toda pra cima de Brandon, Nate também parecia estar babando por ela. Que foi aquela cena toda dele pegar um drink para ela e tudo mais?

Quem diria que Blair estaria compartilhando do mesmo sentimento que Jenny. Mas mesmo que os olhos de Nate estivessem em outro lugar, ele ainda estava de mãos dadas com a peituda por baixo da água.

- Esse lugar não mudou nada desde a última vez – comentou Tinsley à Brand. – Até a estatua brega que escolhemos com sua mãe ainda está ali.

Blair achou que ia desmaiar de raiva a qualquer momento. Mas que porra era aquela? Agora aquela piranhuda metida tinha uma história com Brandon? E o que aconteceria com ela, seria jogada de lado?

Todo mundo em volta parecia estar confortável com o que estava acontecendo, até Brandon. Será que ela era a única que não sabia que aquilo iria _mesmo _acontecer?

- Com licença – retrucou Blair ao passar por Serena e praticamente correr para dentro da casa.

Brandon se desvencilhou de Tinsley e foi atrás de Blair.

- Essa menina está bem? – perguntou Tinsley enquanto prendia seu cabelo em um nó no topo da cabeça para evitar de molha-lo.

- Longa história – declarou Nate, Jenny ao seu lado resolvendo não se meter.

- Eles estavam ficando – declarou Anthony. – Acho que ela deve ter ficado com ciúmes ou algo do tipo.

Pois é, depois mulheres é que são fofoqueiras. Serena fuzilou Anthony com os olhos.

- Ciúmes de que? – debochou Tinsley, revirando os olhos.

- Você e Brandon são namorados e Blair é só a "ficante" dele.

Tinsley franziu o cenho enquanto tentava entender toda a confusão e quando a mensagem foi processada ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um jogo.

- Isso não é engraçado – alfinetou Serena.

- Claro que é! – rebateu Tinsley. – Eu nunca fui namorada do Brandie, quem te contou essa besteira?

- Ele mesmo.


	17. Estamos entendidos Perfeitamente

Blair não ligava se tivesse molhado o chão até chegar ao quarto no andar superior. Uma vez na suíte, ela arrancou a lingerie ensopada de água do corpo e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Quem sabe o barulho da água abafasse o som das batidas de Brandon à porta?

- Blair? – chamou Brandon inutilmente.

Blair fechou os olhos enquanto a água do chuveiro passeava em seu corpo. Isso acalmava, o que era bom, pois aquela cena toda a tinha feito querer vomitar tudo que tinha bebido e comigo. O enjoo sempre vinha junto da raiva. Mas ela já tinha algo em mente sobre o que fazer. Iria voltar para Manhattan logo quando o sol aparecesse no céu, e faria questão de não se despedir de ninguém. Quem sabe deixaria uma carta para Serena, ou a ligasse depois. Nada além disso.

Blair só saiu do banho quando Brandon tinha parado de bater na porta, o que demorou bastante para acontecer. De dentro do banheiro Blair emergiu de uma novem de vapor densa enrolada em uma toalha de algodão egípcio felpudo, o rosto parecendo abatido de cansaço.

Brandon estava sentado na cama King Size olhando a imagem turva de Blair através do vapor que se diluía no ar. Estava com os braços fortes cursados sobre o peito e um semblante confuso no rosto bonito.

- Não vai falar comigo?

Blair abaixou-se para pegar umas roupas em sua mala e voltou ao banheiro. Nem sequer olhou para o rosto de Brandon. Só saiu do banheiro quando estava vestida. Calça CK de moletom e uma camisa de mangas compridas que era obviamente um pijama.

- Não vai _mesmo_ falar comigo? – repetiu Brandon com êxito. – Não quer conversar sobre o que está pensando?

- Não – respondeu ela enquanto pegava com nojo a mala de Jenny de cima da cama e a jogava no chão com um baque surdo.

- Não o que? Não vai falar comigo ou não quer conversar agora?

Blair revirou os olhos e bufou de raiva. Se fosse em uma outra realidade em que ela não tivesse modos ou auto respeito ela estava certa de que estaria gritando com Brandon naquele momento. Ou quem sabe até arrancando seus lindos olhos cinzentos com o salto das botas de cano longo jogadas no canto do quarto. Em vez disso ela simplesmente apagou a luz do quarto e se deitou na cama embaixo do grosso edredom.

- Você está sendo infantil – criticou Brandon, olhando para Blair deitada na cama com ajuda da luz da suíte que vazava pela porta meio aberta. – Quando estiver pronta para uma conversa civilizada me chame.

Uma conversa "civilizada"? Quem era ele para falar assim?

Blair levantou de cama em um rompante, a raiva fazendo seu corpo tremer. Brandon ainda estava no quarto, ela podia ver sua forma no escuro parada diante dela, pronto para ouvir tudo que ela tinha a dizer.

- Por que não me falou que essa... _Lexi_ estava vindo para cá? – Sua voz saíra um tanto aguda.

- Porque eu não sabia que ela viria – confessou ele, voltando a se sentar na cama ao lado de Blair. – Não a chamei. Não teria motivos para convidar ela se você está aqui comigo.

-Então quer dizer que se eu não estivesse aqui você a chamaria? – perguntou Blair, os olhos quase como fendas de tanto ódio.

- Claro que não!

- Quem é a segunda opção, eu ou ela?

- Blair, eu não tenho nada com ela!

- Não, você só passeava com ela e sua mãe para comprarem estátuas bregas – comentou Blair com sarcasmo carregado na voz. – Se me der licença, agora vou dormir.

Brandon não disse mais nada. Só a observou por alguns segundos enquanto ela se aninhava na cama embaixo do edredom novamente, como se para ter certeza de que ela não falaria mais nada, e saiu do quarto batendo a porta ao passar.

Se ela queria isso, então por que não aceitar? De agora em diante ela não seria nem a segunda opção para ele.

Brandon não havia imaginado que aquilo tudo aconteceria dessa forma. Blair sempre fora romântica e doce, ele pensou que ela iria se desfazer no choro quando visse Tinsley, que faria um drama mas que no final o perdoaria e os dois passariam a andar juntos pelas ruas de Manhattan com as mãos entrelaçadas e dividindo um copo de latte fumegante.

Mas no final das contas ele é que estava se sentindo chutado naquele momento. Era tão fácil assim descartá-lo? Ele precisava de consolo o mais rápido possível! E, por coincidência, Tinsley estava no andar inferior vestindo o biquíni mais sexy que ele já vira.

Não o culpem. É o que as pessoas chutadas fazem.


	18. A verdade é que não vamos sentir falta

Toda ação tem uma reação. E a reação para a bebedeira e farra era o que Serena estava sentindo na pele. Ela levantou da cama sem saber exatamente como tinha parado ali. Sentia seu corpo doer e sua boca estava extremamente seca.  
Resumindo: Ressaca.  
- Para de se mexer!  
Serena se espantou com a voz. Achava que estava sozinha no quarto!  
- Tinsley? – perguntou Serena, ainda meio grogue de sono.  
Serena encarou o monte de cabelos negros, brilhantes e emaranhados ao seu lado. Tinsley murmurou mais alguma coisa e se virou para Serena, os olhos mal estavam abertos. Pelo menos ela parecia estar conformada de estar na mesma cama que S.  
- Ah – falou Tinsley, como quem lembra alguma coisa. – Sua amiga, a moreninha, pediu para te avisar que votou para NY.  
Serena imaginou por um momento qual seria a reação de Blair se ela soubesse que acabara de ser chamada de "moreninha".  
Ela se levantou da cama e se arrastou até o corredor. A casa parecia estar estranhamente silenciosa, e Serena não fazia ideia da hora. Tudo que queria era escovar os dentes e tomar uma xícara de café extra forte para curar a ressaca.  
- Bom dia! – piou Jenny Humphrey ao ver Serena entrar na cozinha.  
- Que horas são? – perguntou Serena claramente desnorteada.  
Ela estava vestindo um casaco de moletom que a engolia, praticamente um vestido. Um vestido bem curto e que pertencia à Nate, ela tinha certeza.  
Jenny estava sentada sozinha na mezinha no canto da cozinha, as pequenas mãos num copo de café. Parecia estar meio triste, ou quem sabe só estava pensativa.  
- Oito da manhã.  
Serena arregalou os olhos azuis em surpresa. Se eram oito da manhã naquele momento que horas Blair tinha ido embora?  
- Você viu a Blair? – perguntou Serena enquanto pegava o copo das mãos de Jenny e tomava uns goles do café açucarado sem se importar em perguntar se podia.  
- Ela saiu carregando uma mala depois que a campainha tocou.  
- Ela disse aonde ia?  
- Não perguntei – falou Jenny, dando de ombros. Mas a verdade é que Blair nem olhou para ela quando entrou na cozinha para pegar um copo de água.  
As duas ouviram passos ecoarem pela casa silenciosa. Jenny se virou para a entrada da cozinha, esperando que alguém emergisse de lá. Desejando que esse alguém fosse Nate, já que não o via desde que ele teve que carregar Brandon bêbado como um porco para o quarto.  
- Ai – reclamou a voz de Tinsley ao entrar na cozinha. – Que dor de cabeça surreal!  
Serena e Jenny acompanharam Tinsley com os olhos, a observaram abrir a geladeira Sub Zero e fuçar seu interior. O "surreal" da cena é que ela vestia um pijama azul estampado com vários carneirinhos e era tão apertado que deixava claro que era um modelo infantil.  
- Que sexy, agora sei por que dormi com você!  
Tinsley riu do comentário bobo de Serena. Quando tirou a cara de dentro na geladeira com uma latinha de cerveja na mão aproveitou para puxar para baixo o vestidinho e esconder a bunda do frio.  
- Você dormiu comigo porque eu te seduzi – disse Tinsley, batendo as pestanas para Serena. Com um pulo ela sentou na bancada de mármore da cozinha. – Alias, você lembra de alguma coisa da noite passada?  
- Não muito... Só sei que Blair ficou meio puta por você ter vindo.  
Tinsley revirou os olhos e bufou com descaso. Quem diabos era Blair e o que ela pensava que era?  
- Vai ser melhor sem ela – assegurou Tinsley.  
Se Serena não fosse tão amiga de Blair Jenny concordaria com Tinsley. Blair só estava atrapalhando as coisas na viajem. Só sabia brigar com Brandon e fazer o clima ficar pesado entre todos da casa. Quem sabe sem ela a diversão seja maior, era fato de que Serena se soltava bem mais quando ela estava longe.  
Serena já podia sentir sua pulsação bater mais forte em expectativa, era sempre assim quando ela maquinava ideias loucas em sua cabeça. Um sorriso espontâneo se abriu em seu rosto e seus olhos correram de Jenny à sua frente até Tinsley bebendo sua latinha de cerveja na bancada.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Jenny desconfiada.  
- Alguém aqui sabe dirigir?  
Tinsley levantou o dedo com empolgação. Estava louca para uma aventura, estava simplesmente amando o modo com que Serena se parecia com ela. Ela pulou da bancada e foi até a mesa onde as outras meninas estavam sentadas. Ofereceu a latinha de cerveja para Serena que deu um gole e depois passou para Jenny.  
- E não vamos acordar Nate e nem Brandie! – exclamou Tinsley. – Uma saída só de garotas.  
- Eu deixo você chamar Nate de Natie, se quiser – brincou Serena, sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de fazer amizade.  
- E eu deixo você chamar Brandon de Brandie.  
Jenny tomou mais alguns goles da cerveja antes de tentar se enturmar, não tinha a mesma desenvoltura que Tinsley ou Serena, ela era muito mais envergonhada.  
Quer dizer, menos cara de pau.  
Em menos de um minuto elas estavam no quarto abrindo as malas e se arrumando. A cama já não existia de tantas roupas que estavam jogadas em cima do colchão, Jenny podia sentir as mãos formigando para pegar um vestido laranja queimado em gola V que estava quase caindo no chão.  
- Onde vamos? – perguntou Jenny. Ela estava sentada no chão revirando sua mala atrás de uma roupa decente que fizesse seus peitos parecerem menores e suas pernas mais longas.  
- Não fazemos ideia – respondeu Tinsley trocando de roupa pela milésima vez apesar de estar perfeita.  
Jenny encarou Tinsley rodar em frente ao grande espelho na parede do quarto para ver como o casaco de cetim preto Diane von Furstenberg ficava com o jeans True Religion que pegara emprestado com Serena. Como Serena era mais magra o jeans ficava um pouco apertado em Tinsley, mas não de um modo ruim, nela ficava sexy.  
- Por que não vai assim? – perguntou Jenny incrédula ao ver que Tinsley estava tirando o casaco.  
Tinsley se virou para Jenny e jogou o casaco em cima da cama junto com a pilha de roupas descartadas com descaso.  
- Se quiser pode usar – falou ela, ajeitando o cabelo espesso. – Isso é, se der em você.  
Jenny sentiu o estômago rebulir de excitação. Mal podia acreditar na sorte que tinha em estar ali, já se considerava amiga de Serena. Imagina oque as meninas da Constance diriam! Jenny pescou uma câmera digital minúscula que tinha ganhado de Vanessa e a pôs no bolso do casaco de Tinsley antes de vesti-lo.  
Claro que ela iria registrar a viagem.  
Serena entrou no quarto penteando os cabelos e mascando um chiclete maior que a boca.  
- Os meninos estão desmaiados na cama – anunciou Serena.  
Tinsley borrifou uma nuvem de perfume no ar e entrou debaixo do cheiro doce de framboesa. Jenny se levantou e puxou o zíper do casaco de cetim até onde seu busto permitia.  
Estavam prontas.  
- Eu dirijo – Tinsley sacolejou as chaves do carro que elas tinham surrupiado.


	19. Certas fofocas chegaram para ficar

Blair Waldorf estava dentro de um táxi que dava a volta no Central Park, a grande mala de couro com suas roupas estava ao seu lado. Tinha se maquiado cuidadosamente antes de deixar a casa de Brandon, o corretivo cobria perfeitamente suas olheiras pós-estresse. A maquiagem arrumadinha demais meio que compensavam a raiva que estava sentindo não só de Brandon por ter sido um completo idiota, mas também de Serena por agir como se fosse amiga de Tinsley.  
E de Jenny, claro, velhos hábitos nunca se vão.  
- É aqui – Blair falou pela divisória de metal entre o taxista e o banco traseiro ao ver a entrada de seu prédio. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao ver seu prédio com o conhecido toldo verde escuro e o porteiro velho e cordial de uniforme preto correr em sua direção para ajudar com a mala.  
Blair sorriu para o porteiro em agradecimento assim que saiu do taxi. Podia ouvir as buzinas do trânsito caótico de Manhattan soarem à suas costas de modo convidativo.  
- São vinte e cinco dólares – avisou o taxista à ela. Blair revirou a bolsa LV e tirou exatamente vinte e cinco dólares da carteira e deu na mão esticada pela janela. Ele não merecia mais que isso, a musica brega que ele obrigara Blair a ouvir do aeroporto até ali era tortura!  
Ela sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de trás do jeans Citzen, quando viu o nome que aparecia no visor não pensou duas vezes antes de atender. Isabel Coates. Blair estava mesmo precisando de alguém que puxasse seu saco loucamente.  
- Alô – Blair fez sinal com a mão para que o porteiro carregasse sua mala para dentro do prédio e a deixasse falar ao telefone.  
- Blair! – tagarelou Isabel do outro lado da linha. – Estava passando por perto da sua casa e pensei em ligar para fazermos alguma coisa.  
- Estou em frente ao prédio, se quiser posso te esperar aqui.  
- Chego em um minuto.  
Desligou a ligação e guardou o celular de volta no bolso da calça. Fazia um final de tarde frio, exatamente do jeito que Blair gostava para sair de casa e comprar umas roupas na Barneys. Um tempo perfeito também para sair com Nate. Ela piscou os grandes olhos azuis confusa consigo mesma. Nate? Por que estava pensando naquele maconheiro pegador de anã?  
Os pensamentos agourentos de Blair sessaram no momento em que ela sentira uma cutucada no ombro. Isabel estava a poucos centímetros de Blair carregando um número chocante de sacolas de lojas de roupa e vestia um vestido amarelo berrante que ficaria lindo nos anos 60.  
- Oiii! – Isabel abraçou Blair como se não a visse a anos. As sacolas se remexendo e se amassando.  
- Menos, tive uma viagem muito cansativa – Desvencilhou-se do abraço exagerado de Isabel. Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo enquanto sorria para a amiga, tentando impor limites sem parecer rude.  
- Por que não vamos beber alguma coisa no Tribeca?  
Blair parou um segundo para se imaginar no Tribeca com toda raiva que estava sentindo. Simplesmente parecia não ser uma boa combinação, alguns drinks e o estresse que sentia eram como água e óleo, não deviam se misturar nunca. Imagina se ela ficasse bêbada e ligasse para Brandon? Ou pior, para Nate.  
- Vamos dar uma volta, tenho certeza que achamos um lugar para sentar que seja mais tranquilo que o bar do Tribeca Star.  
Blair andou preguiçosamente sobre seus Manolos pela calçada apinhada de turistas e executivos andando apressadamente de um lado a outro. Ela quase podia sentir Isabel em seu encalço, andava tão perto de Blair que constantemente as duas meninas se esbarravam por acidente.  
Andar pelo Upper East Side era quase uma terapia. As vitrines brilhantes e convidativas, os rostos bonitos e bem tratados que passavam em volta, a multidão de turistas que invejavam os moradores por serem tão sortudos de morarem naquele paraíso de aço e vidro. Era reconfortante. Ainda mais com Isabel ao seu lado tagarelando coisas para Blair que entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Blair tinha tanta certeza que tudo que ela falava era para impressioná-la que nem sequer se dava o trabalho de ouvir.  
Respirou fundo o ar de Manhattan. Tudo lá parecia ser melhor só por estar lá. As ruas eram sempre um pouco mais brilhantes, mais luminosas, mais cativantes. Era tão bom estar de volta.  
- Vamos sentar naquele café – disse Blair apontando para o La Goulue, interrompendo Isabel no meio de um discurso de como seria sua viagem dos sonhos para Milão.  
As duas entraram no ambiente meio retrô do La Goulue. As grandes luminárias emitiam uma luz fraca e romântica sobre as mesinhas delicadas e o cheiro de doces e pó de café combinava perfeitamente com o frio que fazia lá fora.  
Um garçom passou voando para o lado de fora carregando precariamente um sorvete gigante e quase esbarrou em Isabel. Blair tentou reprimir um risinho enquanto vasculhava o lugar a procura de uma mesa.  
- Por aqui – Blair seguiu para uma mesa isolada ao lado de uma janela que dava para a rua. Sentou-se e pousou sua bolsa no colo.  
- Essas sacolas pesam tanto! Deveria ter deixado no seu prédio e depois eu pegava. – Isabel deixou as sacolas no chão à seus pés de qualquer jeito e sentou de frente para Blair.  
Blair revirou os olhos. Agora seu prédio era guarda-volumes? Só o que faltava.  
- Vou querer um café com adoçante – falou Blair assim que o garçom se aproximou da mesa.  
- E a senhorita? – perguntou ele, o bloquinho de notas em mãos.  
- Um mate gelado e torradas com gorgonzola – respondeu Isabel.  
Sério? Éca.  
- Serena parece mesmo estar se divertindo nessas férias, hein – comentou Isabel quando o garçom já estava longe.  
Será possível que Serena a perseguia mesmo quando estava longe? Resolveu não demonstrar interesse ao comentário de Isabel, quem sabe assim ela se tocasse de que Serena não era o melhor assunto para o momento. Aliás, nada que lembrasse a Blair da viagem desastrosa seria um bom tema para conversa.  
- Falei alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Isabel com o tom de voz afetado. – Serena não te falou que ia viajar com Nate e Brandon?  
- Serena não viajou com Nate nem Brandon – Blair girava o anel de rubi por baixo da mesa. – Nós tínhamos ido para casa de Brand, só que eu resolvi voltar. Serena só foi porque eu fui, do contrário não teria nem sido convidada.  
Isabel olhava para o rosto de Blair ansiosa para ouvir mais. A qualquer momento sacaria o Blackberry de dentro da bolsa e mandaria umas mensagens contendo fofocas fresquinhas direto da fonte.  
- Mas pelas fotos que vi no facebook dela ela ainda está lá – falou Isabel com veneno. – Ela, aquela caloura peituda e a Lexi.  
A respiração de Blair parou por um segundo e ela cravou as unhas bem pintadas na palma da mão de tensão e choque. "Lexi?" o nome daquela vaca era Tinsley. Não que Blair realmente se importasse, ela estava pouco se fodendo, mas parecia absurdo demais que Isabel soubesse da existência daquela garota.  
O estômago de Blair revirou e ela teve vontade de correr para o banheiro e vomitar todas as rosquinhas que tinha comido durante a viajem. Se Isabel sabia quem era Tinsley, então era provável que ela soubesse que ela era a ficante idiota de Brandon. Ou pior, a namorada dele.  
Naquele momento, enquanto Blair se afundava cada vez mais em vergonha o garçom voltou à mesa e pousou uma xícara de café na frente de Blair e serviu Isabel.  
- Como você conhece essa menina? – Blair se forçou a perguntar, enquanto tomava um gole do café fumegante para reanimar o corpo. Se recusava a pronunciar um apelido tão estúpido quanto aquele.  
- Está de brincadeira, né? – Isabel a olhava como se Blair tivesse acabado de confessar que não sabia que Alexander Mcqueen tinha morrido. – A Constance inteira fala sobre ela! A família dela é, tipo assim, ultra podre de rica e ela estuda na Waverly Academy um colégio interno tipo aquele em que Serena tinha estudado um tempo atrás lembra?  
Blair estava atônita demais para responder. Tudo que conseguia fazer era encarar Isabel com um olhar de desaprovação. Ora vamos lá, ela parecia estar pronta para liderar um fã clube da Tinsley. Isso é vergonhoso, desde quando garotas de internatos são boas o suficiente para se comentar? Isso parecia estar errado.  
- Ela é só uma garota qualquer que estuda em um internato qualquer – retrucou Blair enquanto pegava o pequeno chocolate do pires e o colocava de uma vez na boca.  
- Se ela fosse uma garota qualquer Brandon não ligaria para ela.  
Blair encarou Isabel com um ódio de congelar os ossos. Não iria ficar lá aceitando provocações de Isabel. Mas por outro lado não podia sair dali e mostrar o quanto Tinsley a incomodava.  
Quem sabe se estivessem no bar do Tribeca Star Hotel com uma taça de espumante em mãos o assunto fosse agradável. Definitivamente Blair merecia uma bebida para ajudar a digerir aquela conversa ácida.  
- Eu não estou mais saindo com ele – Blair sentiu Isabel vibrar com a informação. – Quem sabe ele só esteja querendo me irritar, ou sei lá.  
Blair teve vontade de perguntar à Isabel que tipo de foto ela tinha visto para falar coisas como aquela. Brandon não fazia o tipo que tirava fotos melosas e beijoqueiras para postar na internet. Não mesmo.  
Mas o que era ainda mais complicado de admitir era que Tinsley, apesar de estudar em um internato, era irritantemente linda.  
- Você terminou com ele? – perguntou Isabel, quase se debruçando por sobre a mesa tamanha sua sede por fofoca. E era possível ouvir um pingo de descrença em sua voz.  
- Eu só estava saindo com ele, não namorando. Não tinha o que terminar – menosprezou Blair fingindo que não se importava.  
Blair tirou uma nota de dentro da bolsa e deixou sobre a mesa para pagar seu café. Levantou-se.  
- Vou indo – anunciou, ajeitando a jaqueta Marc by Marc Jacobs.  
Blair não deu a oportunidade para Isabel pedir que ficasse. Antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa Blair virou as costas e acenou para ela enquanto atravessava a porta para a rua.  
Isabel certificou-se de que Blair já tinha saído do La Goulue antes de pegar o celular na bolsa.  
- Você não vai acreditar – tagarelou ela, um sorriso hipócrita cintilando nos lábios babentos de gloss. – Blair Waldorf tomou um chute no rabo de Brandon e agora ela está totalmente morrendo de ódio da Tinsley. Você devia ter ouvido ela falar da Tinsley! Ela está morta de inveja.  
Isabel espremeu o ouvido no telefone para ouvir melhor o que Laura Salmon falava. Seus olhos se arregalaram perigosamente quando absorveu o que Laura a estava contando.  
- Que vídeo é esse? – perguntou Isabel, e com um ar de satisfação riu com deleite. – Tem certeza de que é ela? Me passa esse vídeo agora.  
Isabel desligou a ligação com Laura e apertou a discagem rápida para sua inseparável amiga.  
- Me conta tudo – disse Kati Farkas assim que atendeu a ligação. Ela já sabia que Isabel teria novidades, elas tinham se falado momentos antes que Isabel se encontrasse com Blair.  
- Já viu o vídeo da Blair? – perguntou Isabel em tom solene de espanto. – Ela é muito piranha por deixar que ele gravasse isso!  
- Aposto que foi a própria Serena que gravou.


	20. Deve ser ótimo decidir não ser uma puta

Anthony ainda estava com a câmera na mão. Estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, o Mac Air no colo e com a televisão ligada. Momentos antes ele estava ao telefone com Chuck Bass enquanto passava as fotos da câmera de Brandon para rever os acontecimentos da noite passada. Foi assim que encontrou o vídeo de Blair.  
- Puta merda! – tinha exclamado Anthony assim que viu o vídeo na pequena câmera digital de Brandon.  
- O que foi? – perguntou a voz de Chuck pelo celular de Anthony, mas ele não prestara muita atenção. Estava ocupado demais assistindo o vídeo que passava na tela da câmera.  
Blair estava numa banheira cheia de espuma na água com uma taça de vinho na mão e Brandon ao lado. E sim, os dois estavam completa e totalmente nus. Eles estavam conversando, no começo do vídeo, mas a voz deles soava tão baixa que a câmera não tinha captado muito bem por estar longe, mas não demorou muito para o papo acabar e os dois se agarrarem.  
- Sabe aquele papo todo de que a Blair é virgem? É uma total mentira – Anthony não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da câmera.  
- Todo mundo sabe que isso é mentira – debochou Chuck. – De virgem ela não tem nem a cara.  
Anthony viu Blair se levantar da banheira, se enrolar numa toalha e sair do banheiro. Mas antes que ela saísse do banheiro ela deu uma olhada em direção da câmera. A imagem de Brandon saindo da banheira todo molhado e risonho para pegar a câmera escondida entre algumas toalhas empilhadas formou a última cena do vídeo.  
- Ela não sabia que estava sendo gravado...  
- Do que está falando, cara? Fumou maconha estragada por aí?  
- Brandon escondeu uma câmera e filmou quando estava tomando banho com a Blair sem ela saber – falou Anthony ao celular para Chuck. Ele olhou para a larga escada que dava acesso ao piso superior onde Brand e Nate estavam dormindo naquele momento. Não ia querer que Brandon ouvisse que ele sabia do vídeo.  
- O que? Isso é sério? – falou Chuck com um misto de descrença e curiosidade. – Me passa isso agora.  
E foi assim que Anthony tinha passado o vídeo para Chuck. Logo após desligar a ligação com ele já tinha se arrependido e apagado o vídeo da câmera de Brandon.  
Passou a mão nos cabelos do jeito que só fazia quando estava realmente preocupado. O que ele estava pensando quando passou aquele vídeo para Chuck? Sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ter feito aquilo, afinal Chuck Bass era o maior idiota de todos. E se ele repassasse aquele vídeo para outras pessoas? Anthony estaria fodido! Com certeza Nate e Brandon iriam arrancar a pele dele.  
- As garotas estão aí embaixo?  
Anthony congelou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Brand enquanto ele descia as escadas. Susto? Não seria _culpa_ por ter fuxicado a câmera dele sem permissão?  
- Não – respondeu ele enquanto colocava a câmera no bolso da calça de flanela. – Ainda devem estar dormindo.  
Brandon passou direto pela sala e sumiu pelo corredor revestido de carvalho. Quando voltou estava com uma expressão carrancuda. Anthony fingiu estar teclando no MacBook Air, esforçou-se para sentar no sofá do modo menos suspeito possível.  
- Elas saíram.  
- Como assim saíram? Não tem nada para fazer por aqui – Anthony deu de ombros.  
- Não tem nada aqui por perto – corrigiu Brandon de pé na entrada do corredor. Os braços fortes cruzados e os olhos direcionados para Anthony no sofá. – Se eu fosse você checaria se o carro do seu pai ainda está estacionado em frente da casa.  
- Elas não... – Anthony tirou o notebook do colo e correu até a porta, nem se importando em completar a frase.  
Ficou por algum momento estatelado na soleira da porta, os olhos vidrados no espaço vazio onde o carro azul marinho esportivo do seu pai deveria estar estacionado.  
Brandon deu uma gargalhada da situação. Se fosse o carro de Jean, seu pai, que tivesse sumido ele estaria arrancando os próprios cabelos, mas Anthony estava tão sem reação que tudo que conseguia era ficar parado olhando para o lado de fora. Era como se ele fosse entrar em colapso. Era hilário.  
- Levaram mesmo?  
- Ahã – respondeu Anthony, se culpando por ter deixado as chaves do carro em cima da mesa da sala. O que seu pai iria fazer se aquelas patricinhas idiotas arranhassem seu carro? Ele estava fodido. – Procura um celular. Liga para Tinsley ou Serena antes que elas façam merda.  
- Não lembro onde deixei meu celular ontem – confessou Brandon. – Na verdade não me lembro de muitas coisas de ontem. Estou com uma puta ressaca, cara.  
Tudo que Anthony precisava era relaxar. O pior já estava feito, agora ele não podia fazer nada, elas já estavam com o carro. Quem sabe elas já tenham batido, ou arranhado a tinta, a calota, quebrado os faróis... Ele sacudiu a cabeça para obrigar os pensamentos ruins a pararem de atormentá-lo. Só precisava relaxar.  
- Enrola um enquanto eu tento achar seu celular? – pediu Anthony à Brand enquanto fechava a porta e voltava a entrar na casa.  
- Por que não liga daquele? – perguntou Brandon apontando para o celular que estava no sofá ao lado do MacBook Air.  
- Não tenho o numero de nenhuma delas.  
Claro que não tinha. Ele precisava pelo menos ter metade da beleza de Nate ou Brand para que qualquer uma delas desse seu número à ele.


End file.
